


We've Waited Long Enough

by Clarke_kom_eden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant up to the end of season 4, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions, Romance, Season/Series 05 Speculation, Some bellarke parenting of Madi, The rest is all me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarke_kom_eden/pseuds/Clarke_kom_eden
Summary: This started as a bellarke reunion fic, and then it developed into a season 5 speculation story! Are the prisoners to be trusted? What really happened in the bunker?As Clarke is reunited with her friends and family, alliances with the prisoners and a much changed Octavia are shaky and relationships are tested, as she fights to keep Madi safe and bring everyone home.(There's also some Memori and a tiny bit of Niytavia later.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an attempt at a season 5 fic, lots of Bellarke to start. I know it's 25 chapters, but some of them are fairly short! Also, I started writing this before the trailer was released, so it's just random speculation! Please enjoy, I'm so happy it's finished!

“Nevermind, I see you.”  
If she was completely honest with herself, for the longest time now, Clarke had begun to feel like this day would never come. She had tried to stay hopeful, she really had, but with each passing day it had become harder. Had they ever even made it to the ark? Had she spent the past 6 years talking to ghosts?  
But now, here it was, in reality, a ship. They were here. Then she took a closer look at it. She remembered talk of Becca testing nightblood on a mining colony, but the people out there were lost, and would have perished long ago, and weren't they criminals?  
Clarke waited back, shielding Madi, and watched as the crew of around 30 men left the ship. She saw as they basked in the sun, felt the drops of rain on their skin, touched the grass around them, and remembered when the Hundred had first landed on earth, filled with hope.

Clarke was unsure how to proceed. From what she had observed, they seemed like ordinary men, but they had been sent away for a reason, and abandoned in space for years, they could be dangerous. However, it was an incredibly small piece of earth to inhabit, and more than likely she and Madi would be discovered soon. Clarke decided she would rather be in control of the situation, and so, eyes sharp, weapon hot, made her approach.  
“My name is Clarke Griffin,” she called from a distance, “I wish to speak to whoever is in charge.”  
An older man, with toughened skin and a greying beard took a few steps forward, keeping his hands raised.  
“Well I'll be damned. There really is someone living down here?!” He had an accent Clarke had only ever heard in an old western film she had once watched on the ark.  
“More than one. Stay back.”  
He stopped.  
“Missy we don't mean no harm or nothing, we just want to get our bearings. Are you from that there bunker she told us about.” Clarke was taken aback.  
“How do you know about the bunker?”

The man's name was Thomas. He followed Clarke to another area while the rest of the men stayed with the ship. She kept her gun gripped tightly at her side.  
“Start from the beginning.” She demanded.  
“Ok, but I gotta tell ya, I'm not even too sure myself of what's happening. I'm just a prisoner, trying make sense of all this.” He gestured to everything around him, then continued nostalgically, “You see, I never really could hold my drink. It got me in trouble, well, I got me in trouble. Ended up hurting someone, more than I meant to. You could get a big reduction on your sentence if you agreed to do some, 'labour', they called it. Never mentioned much about radiation and injections and being put to sleep. Next thing we know we all wake up, look around the ship, there's no one. No crew, no guards, just us prisoners all waking up. That's when we hear someone trying to communicate with us. Honest, at first I thought it was the voice of God! Turns out she's on a space station. Says her name's Raven.”  
At this, Clarke could not hold back her tears. It felt as if she had been holding her breath for years, as she finally let go.  
"Raven? She's, alive, you spoke to her?”  
“She's the one who woke us up.” Clarke had too many questions, but all she could think to ask was;  
“Did you talk to anyone else?”  
“Yeah, there was a Monty too. Smart guy, couldn't follow a lot of the tech talk but, I tried.” Clarke let out a small laugh. Yeah, that sounded like Monty.  
“Anyone else?”  
“ Just those two, really. I'm guessing from your face that's not the answer you wanted. I wish I could give you more, I'm sorry, it's been a, well, a damn mess of a time.”  
“I understand. So, are they coming down too, why aren't they with you?”  
“That was the tricky part I'm afraid. See she explained she found us drifting, and that's when we realised, well, we'd been asleep for gone a hundred years.” He shook his head, “Everyone we knew, our friends, family, all long gone.”  
“I'm sorry, that must have been a shock.”  
“To say the least. Don't think I even really believe it still, you know?” Clarke wasn't sure how to respond. Ever since they'd been sent to earth it had felt like one shock after another, but to wake to find everything you'd ever known was gone, even with everything she had been through, that would have been unimaginable. Thomas took a deep breath and sat on a rock nearby. She knew she should give him a moment, but she was impatient.  
“I'm sorry to press you Thomas, but I need to know about my friends.”  
“Course you do. I'll try and keep it short. Raven said they had been looking for a way to get back to earth, tryin’ to make fuel or something, but was havin’ trouble. Thought maybe they could use our ship, had no idea we were still in stasis. Anyways, she directed us to where they were, we were gonna take them on board, but there was a problem. Our airlock was completely ballsed up or something, no way to open her up in space without killing us all.” Clarke felt sick. So they were trapped? If they couldn't make fuel, that's it.  
“So that's it, they're stuck?”  
“I sure hope not. We had a couple small escape pods on our ship. She told us how to detach them, direct them toward their airlock. They all still had fuel in them. Not real sure what she's planning, but they might still have a chance.”  
Finally, for the first time in a long time, Clarkes hope felt real. This was Raven they were talking about, she could do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke had tried everything she could think of, but she just couldn't make it work. She threw the tools across the room with as much force as she could muster, narrowly missing Andrew.  
“Clarke, I told you, Raven said most likely once we landed we wouldn't be able to communicate with the ark anymore.”  
She knew this, of course she did, but what else could she do? She had been trying to communicate with them for 6 years. It was her way of staying sane, she couldn't just stop now, she had to keep trying.  
“Anyway, they'll be here soon. I'm sure of it!” Andrew was one of the most optimistic people she had ever met, it was impossible to stay mad around him. He was just 18 when he had been put into stasis, although he seemed younger still, and was so skinny he really brought out Clarkes maternal side. Madi had also taken a real shine to him, though as Clarke kept reminding her she was much too young and he was a criminal! Clarke had begun to spend more time with the prisoners over the past few weeks, but still kept herself and Madi at a distance. She had tried to get an idea of the various crimes these men had committed, but as she had no way of knowing the truth, she just had to trust what they told her, although, in Andrews case, she really felt like he had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, she hoped.   
Three weeks had passed and still no sign of the others, and the prisoners wanted to focus on getting to the bunker. With their mining equipment, they should finally be able to dig them free, but it was taking time to get the equipment back to working order, as it had been dormant for over 100 years. Clarke knew this should be her focus too, she was desperate to see her mother, but she couldn't take her mind off of them, up there, alive. She knew that the bunker had only had limited supplies, knew that difficult decisions would have been made, her head should be underground, but her heart was in the stars. She thought of what she would say to him, she thought of the last time he held her. As she picked up the tools scattered around her and calmed herself once more, she heard distant excited shouts.  
She stood slowly, as Madi came bounding in. She didn't even speak, just gave Clarke the biggest smile and reached out her hand. Clarke took it and followed Madi outside, legs shaking with each step. Then she watched as the rocket she had waited for crash landed into the ocean.  
“Well, let's go get yer friends.” Thomas walked out in front of Clarke and towards the sea.  
  
With every step closer to the crash site Clarke got faster and faster, until she was running so fast that Madi could no longer keep up. She stopped when she realised she had been dragging the poor girl.   
“Clarke, it's ok,” Madi let go of her hand, “You go, I'll follow.” Clarke nodded, and started running again, no longer feeling the ground beneath her, no longer feeling her own breathing, just running. She ran until she was waist deep in the water. The hatch of the shuttle was just beginning to open, and someone climbed out. Whoever it was reached back into the shuttle to pull someone else out. One by one they all emerged from the rocket. Clarke stood and watched silently. She meant to shout, to move, do, something, but she was frozen. She watched them help each other down and splash into the water, watched as they swam towards the shore on the opposite side of the bay from her, all the while still unaware of her presence.  
Finally, they began to remove their helmets. First she saw Murphys face, same smug grin as ever, as he helped Emori off with her helmet. They still looked as in love as she remembered. They all now faced away from her, looking toward the trees.   
Then she saw him. He ran his hand through his unruly curls and dropped his helmet on the ground. The group all began to speak amongst themselves, but he separated himself from them and wandered around a little. Finally, he turned to look back across the water, where he stopped dead.   
For what felt like forever, they just stared at each other. They were still a fair distance apart. Then he began to move back towards the water. Clarkes feet finally began to work again. She moved foward, deeper and deeper into the ocean until she could no longer stand. She tried to swim as best she could, but had never really gotten the hang of it. She kicked and splashed but got nowhere. Her head dipped below the surface. Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her, bringing her back up, carrying her to shore and laying her down on the beach.  
“Are you trying to drown yourself!” He shouted. She coughed and spluttered and clung to his arms, digging her fingers into his suit. He pushed the sopping hair from her face, then pulled her to him and squeezed her so tightly her ribs hurt, his face buried into her neck.  
“I'm sorry, I wasn't, I don't know, I, just…” She couldn't finish. She had no answer for him. Her mind had switched off and her body had taken over. He enveloped her entirely, as she wrapped her arms around his back, and cried.  
“I left you.”  
“You had no other choice!” Clarke finally loosened her grip on him and he pulled back slightly to look at her.  
“Are you real?” He asked, as he studied her face. She could only nod. He pulled her in again, this time more gently, and held her. She began to shiver, she was still soaking wet and the water had been extremely cold. “God, Clarke you're freezing,” He rubbed up and down her arms.  
“I don't care”. She couldn't stop staring at him. Then she heard another familiar voice.  
“Clarke?” It was Raven. Bellamy and Clarke suddenly remembered they weren't alone. He helped her up, as Raven threw her arms around her, followed by Monty, but all the while Bellamy kept his arm around her waist. Finally, the cold was too much for her.  
“We should head back to camp, I'm assuming you probably want something to eat that's not algi?” At this Murphy jumped in.   
"Clarke, please tell me you have something meat based? Anything. Honest to god I'll eat rat right now.”  
“Just, head that way.” Clarke pointed towards the trees, just as Madi, Thomas and a few others appeared. “Raven, you know Thomas”  
“It's good to meet you in the flesh.” She remarked as she shook his hand.  
“I knew you'd make it down, never had a doubt”. Thomas replied.  
Madi greeted Clarke with a hug and eyed up Bellamy.  
“He looks just like your drawings.”  
“My drawing? Clarke has drawings of me?”  
“Yes. I know all about you. You're Bellamy.” At this, Bellamy raised an eyebrow.  
“I, mentioned you, a couple of times. Madi is a nightblood, I found her, alone, after praimfaya, I've been teaching her. Your name has come up a few times.” Bellamy smirked, that same way he used to when he'd call her princess. “Madi, could you lead the way back to camp?” Madi looked like she wanted to say more, but did as Clarke asked.   
They started the walk back, Raven and Thomas in deep discussion, Monty and Harper talking with Andrew, Murphy and Emori keeping together, Echo staying close by them. Clarke and Bellamy fell to the back of the group.  
“Clarke,” he said her name in that same deep voice that she had longed for, and it almost felt for a moment like the last 6 years hadn't happened, “I still can't believe you're alive. You saved us, again, and I, just, left you.”  
“Bellamy, I meant what I said. You did the right thing.” She smiled, remembering their last conversation. “You used your head.” He returned her smile. “Besides, i told you to go, Bellamy, over the radio. If you hadn't, you'd be dead, and we wouldn't be here now. Together.” She reached for his hand. As he locked his fingers with hers, he repeated her words,  
“Together”.


	3. Chapter 3

The prisoner group returned to their ship, as they had been living out of it since they had landed, and Clarke took her people to where she and Madi lived.That night, after a meal, a campfire and an almost entirely normal evening, they all found their places to sleep. Clarkes cabin wasn’t a bad size, with a main living area and two other separate rooms. Usually, Clarke and Madi bunked in together, but Madi was so excited to have other people to talk to she decided to stay with them. She had spent almost 6 years with Clarke telling her stories of these incredible people in the sky, for her, this was like meeting her heroes. She was fascinated with Raven, and stayed glued to her side, so Raven, Echo and Madi took one room, Harper and Monty took the other. Murphy and Emori chose to sleep out under the stars, as it was an especially warm night, and they were enjoying the open space. As Clarke settled down in the living area, Bellamy stayed with her.  
'Do you mind if I sleep here?’ He asked. He hadn’t left her side all night, but they had not had a chance to be alone.  
'No, of course not.’ She lay down, exhausted from the emotions of the day. She had so many things buzzing through her head, but it could wait. Bellamy lay down right next to her. They lay on their sides to face one another and just looked at each other, until Clarke's eye lids felt too heavy to keep them open anymore. They didn't speak, but as Clarke drifted off, she felt Bellamy's hand stroking the side of her face. She turned her head slightly, and placed a gentle kiss to his palm. She hadn't felt this relaxed in 6 years.  
  
When Clarke awoke, Bellamy was still there, right beside her, his hand across her stomach. So it hadn't been a dream. He looked so beautiful. She gently pushed his hair from his face, still in shock that he was real. Then she heard voices just outside of the cabin, so slowly moved his hand from her and got up to investigate.   
The rest of the group was already awake and making breakfast. She was shocked that she had slept through them getting up, usually she stirred at the slightest noise, always on alert. Having her people back had really allowed her to drop her guard. She smiled to herself as she watched them all interact, and felt her heart warm as she saw the girl she loved as a daughter finally get a family.   
Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted, and she jumped as she heard Bellamy shouting her name. She ran back over to where they had slept, where he now sat bolt upright as if waking from a nightmare. She knelt down next to him and put her hands on his shoulders to steady him. She could feel him shaking. His eyes found hers and he placed a hand on her cheek.  
'Clarke…’ he breathed.  
'Im here, I'm here, it's ok. I was just checking on the others.’  
'Ok,’ He managed, his breathing still laboured, 'Just, wake me up next time, I'll come with you.’ He was a little abrupt.  
'Bell, I'm not going anywhere, I’m…’ He cut her off.  
'Clarke, I'm sorry, I just. I can't wake up and you're not here, ok?’ She felt so moved, but she had no intention of being far from him ever again.  
'Bellamy. I am not going to disappear, I promise.’ She tried to stroke his face reassuringly, but he placed his hands on hers to still them.  
'That's just it Clarke. What if you do? What if I let you out of my sight, and you're just gone.’ He swallowed, ‘What if this is all just a dream?’ He whispered the last part, barely able to get the words out, too scared that they might be true.  
As he spoke, tears flooded from her eyes. She felt his pain, his heartbreak. At least for her, during their separation, she’d had hope he was alive. This whole time, he had thought she was dead. His eyes were worn and sad. She was overcome with the depth of his feelings, and suddenly, she kissed him, just quickly, gently on the lips, before pulling away again. He studied every inch of her face, and those eyes, that pure blue that he had never forgotten.   
It was his turn to kiss her now, slowly, his hands trailing down her body to settle on the small of her back. She climbed into his lap and deepened the kiss. He touched every part of her that he could, stroking her hair, running his hands down her arms, still convincing himself she was real. Her kiss grounded him, it gave him life. When their lips parted, he was still shaking, not from fear this time, from the sensation of every fibre of his skin feeling alive for the first time in years. He just wanted to look at her, take her in. She rested her forehead on his, and they breathed each other in. There was so much she wanted to say to him, she didn't know where to start.  
'I radioed you. Everyday. For 6 years.’  
She told him all about the messages, about how she had kept herself sane, kept hope, just as he had taught her to. She stayed in his lap the whole time as they talked, his hands firmly planted on her. He wasn't sure he could ever let her go again.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, Madi was just about to head into the cabin to see if they wanted any breakfast, when Murphy stopped her.  
'Hey, kid, just, give them a sec, ok?’ Madi seemed confused.  
'They must be hungry though?’  
'They’ll come out when their hungry, give them time to get, reacquainted.’ Madi clocked on to what he was saying and pulled a face, then walked back to the campfire with the others.  
'Is Bellamy going to be my new dad?’ She asked, half joking. Murphy laughed.  
'Those two have been working on this for a long time.’  
'Oh I know, or, I guessed from the way Clarke talks about him. I know everything about all of you.’ Murphy raised his eyebrows at her.  
'Really? Everything huh? So what did Clarke tell you about me?’  
'You’re John Murphy. You saved her life, and Montys. She said you’re a hero.’ Murphy was pleasantly surprised, and suddenly felt like he had a lot to live up to.  
'So, what's Clarke like as a mom?’  
'She makes me learn everyday. Teaches me about plants, medicine, how to hunt. Even when I'm tired. Shes wants me to be prepared. I'm not sure what for, she just said, there's always something.’ She shrugged, but the others felt this acutely.  
'Well, maybe Clarke could give Emori and I some tips.’ Murphy slipped in casually. Emori smiled and reached for John's hand. Madi squealed.  
'You're having a baby! That is a blessing! I can help, too, I'm great with babies! I had a little brother, before…’ She trailed off. She had not thought about her real family in a long time. The group all felt her sadness, they too had lost so much, but this child had been through a hell they couldn't imagine, left alone to fend for herself. They knew then that they would all take care of her now.

Eventually Bellamy and Clarke emerged from the cabin, Bellamy holding her hand. He was still not quite ready to let her go, unsure in that moment if he ever would be, but Clarke was quite happy with the arrangement. Once they had all eaten, it was straight back to business. Raven started discussing the prisoner ship and the plans for getting to the bunker. It was a fair journey, but the equipment was almost ready, and they were all eager to be reunited with everyone else. Raven had an idea of how to communicate with the bunker using equipment on the Eligius ship, so she headed off to make a start on that. Before she left, Clarke couldn't help but put her leader hat on once more.  
'Raven, just, be careful. I know I've been working alongside those guys, but, we still don't know much about them. Just be on your guard. I only just got you back.’ Clarke looked at her sincerely. She needed Raven to know that she was not trying to take over, she was just concerned for her. Raven nodded, she couldn't help but find Clarke's familiar tone of concern oddly, comforting, and she headed out, Monty and Harper going with her for backup. Echo was getting restless, she wanted to enjoy the ground again, to hunt, to feel useful. Emori offered to go with her, but Murphy protested.  
'I'll go with Echo, you stay and rest. Maybe Clarke could give you a check up?’ Clarke wasn't sure what was going on, so Madi filled her in.  
'Isn’t it exciting?!’ Madi was so happy for them, but Clarke was just stunned. Murphy was going to be a dad?! She of course immediately agreed to check Emori over, but admitted her medical knowledge was a little rusty. Bellamy hovered beside her, unsure of what to do.  
'Bell, we’ll just be inside, I won't go far.’ She whispered, so only he could hear her. He begrudgingly nodded, when Madi approached him.  
'Maybe I could show you around our home? There's more than this cabin you know.’ Bellamy couldn't help but be taken with Madi. As much as he wanted to stay as close to Clarke as possible, he just couldn't say no to her.  
'Sounds great. You could show me the drawings you were talking about.’  
'Sure! Clarke keeps them in the rover, so that you're always with us wherever we go! It's this way!’ Clarke couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, she had gushed about Bellamy a lot to Madi, and wondered what else Madi might tell him, but she couldn't help but be happy they would be spending some time together. She stepped back inside the cabin with Emori, but lingered in the doorway for a moment. Bellamy and Clarke kept their eyes on each other right up until he was out of sight. 

Once Emori was settled, Clarke carefully examined her. As she unwrapped her layers, Clarke finally noticed the small bump. She must have been at least 20 weeks, at a guess, although there were never many pregnancies aboard the ark, so she didn't have much experience with it. She asked Emori if she had felt any movements, but Emori was very unsure and quiet throughout the exam.  
'Is everything ok?’ Clarke ventured,  
'Of course. Is the baby ok?’  
'The baby seems fine, I can even feel it moving.' She offered her a smile. 'I'm asking about you.’ Emori had been looking down at her bump the whole time. When she finally lifted her head, Clarke could see tears in her eyes.  
'What if...’ Emori began, but stopped herself again. Clarke didn't push her, she just told her to take her time.  
'What if, the baby is like me?’ Her expression hardened. ‘I am not ashamed of who I am Clarke, not at all, and neither Is John, but what if the baby has something worse? What if it's sick? I don't think I could stand to lose it.’ Clarke had not considered Emori’s condition. She reassured her as best she could, explaining about radiation and birth defects. The chances of this baby having something were small. She was sure the others had been as comforting as they could be to her, so Clarke thought she would try to be scientific about it, and give Emori real facts, but she wasn't sure if it was helping. Then she softened her tone.  
'I can tell you, that If your baby has survived this long living off of algae and recycled water, then it's a fighter. Just like it's parents.’ This seemed to relieve her a little, and she gave a small smile.  
'Thankyou Clarke. You will be the one to deliver it, won't you? It wouldn't exist if it weren't for you.’ Clarke was completely overwhelmed.  
'I would be honoured.’


	5. Chapter 5

As they approached the rover, Bellamy smiled. He wasn't sure if all of his memories of it were completely fond ones, but it was comforting to see something familiar. As Madi opened the rear doors, he took in the sight. The walls were covered in pictures. He saw Jaspers face looking at him, that infectious smile that he had tried to hold in his memory. He saw Abby and Kane. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Octavia. There she was, beautiful, wild. He had tried so hard not to think of her and how she was coping, being trapped once again, but the sight of her was mesmerising. He touched the paper, as if he could somehow feel connected to her once more. As he got closer, he saw himself out of the corner of his eye. Except it wasn't just one. He lifted the first, and there was another, and another and another. Some were more detailed than others, some were close ups. He was so surprised how accurately she had placed his freckles, considering she was working from memory.  
'I wish I could draw like her.' Madi interrupted his thoughts, ‘She tried to teach me, but, I can't sit still for long enough. I prefer shooting.’ Bellamy smiled. Madi was a girl after his own heart. As they headed back to the cabin, they talked a little about weapons and how far she could shoot from, and the time melted away. Sometimes, he could hear the echo of Clarke’s voice in certain things she would say. She was Clarke's daughter, biologically or not, and that meant he would protect her with his life.  
On the way back, they bumped into Murphy, Emori and Echo.They were walking to the stream, and Madi asked if she could go with them. Bellamy thought it was sweet that she had asked his permission, but also felt incredibly apprehensive to let her go, his protective streak was activated once more. He let her, but told her to be careful, and with a threat to Murphy to keep her safe.

When he arrived back at the cabin, Clarke was restocking the fire. He took in the sight of her, watched as she moved, always with purpose. He didn't want to waste anymore time. They had waited long enough. They had both pined for each other. During his time in space, he had written long letters of all the things he wished he'd have said to her and dreamt of her every night. She had radioed him everyday, drawn him. He strode right up to her and kissed her fiercely, and she melted into him, then he pulled back to look at her.  
'I love you.’ He said it firmly, straight to the point. She searched his eyes, and an uncontrollable smile spread across her face. She wasn't sure when she had last smiled like this.  
'I love you.’ With that, he picked her up. One arm around her back, one under her legs, and carried her into the cabin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at his face as he held her, not saying a word.  
They took their time, Clarke starved for his touch, her body reacting to just the proximity and anticipation of him. It was loving and intimate and he revelled in every part of her. She let a few gentle tears fall down her cheeks as they finally connected. He told her over and over that he loved her, breathed it out as he placed soft kisses all over her. She had wanted him for so long.  
As they lay together, limbs tightly wound, she thought how she had never felt so calm in all her life. He watched her face, memorising every second of her serenity.  
'Can this be it now, Clarke? Us together. You, and me and Madi.’  
She didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than she already did, and then, without any second thoughts, he included Madi in their set up. She thought her heart would burst. He was absolutely perfect.  
'Yes. I never want anything else. We've waited long enough.’ Clarke fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

'Guys, I got them! I got them!’  
Their blissful calm was interrupted by Raven’s shouts.  
It made Bellamy jump, and he immediately reached for Clarke, still unable to completely shake the fear she would disappear if he closed his eyes. She was still there, pressed against him, warm and safe, and had also been woken by the noise. They looked at each other and smiled, trying to take in what Raven was saying. She had communication with the bunker. Bellamy placed a kiss to Clarkes forehead, before reluctantly getting up. As much as they wanted to lie together and enjoy the moment, they both had the same thought. Duty calls.

Bellamy had a million questions for Raven, desperate for news of his sister.  
'Slow down Blake, give me a chance. I spoke to Miller. He said he’ll get Octavia as soon as he's able, said he has to get permission to speak with her? I don't know, but he's alive! So is Jackson, Kane. And Clarke, your mom! He said she's fine. We couldn't speak for long, the set up I've rigged only works a few minutes at a time before it needs charging, but they're ok.’ Clarke was relieved to hear about her mother, as was Bellamy about his sister, but he couldn't help but be a little confused. What did Miller mean by needing permission to speak with Octavia? They were friends. What had been happening down there?  
Clarke could tell that Bellamy was overthinking.  
'Bell?’ He shook his head.  
'Why would Miller need permission to speak with O?’ Clarke offered him a small smile and stroked his arm.  
'I’m sure it's nothing. Octavia is in charge of not just our people, but the grounders too. She can't be seen to be taking sides.’ Clarke tried to reassure him, even though she didn't entirely believe it herself.  
Bellamy wasn't convinced, he knew that tone of Clarkes all to well, and knew she was trying to pacify him. It made him smile. He cupped her face with his hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
'Thanks. I guess we’ll find out soon enough.’

Bellamy could not shake the bad feeling he had. After a couple of days the entire group headed over to the eligius ship together. Raven and Monty had worked their magic once again, so now they could talk for longer on the radio, and so they had been able to speak with the bunker a few more times. Octavia was scheduled to call back again in a few minutes. Bellamy's stomach was tied in knots, but he couldn't quite understand why he felt so nervous. Finally, the call came through, and he heard her voice.  
‘Bellamy. Are you there?’  
It was deeper than he remembered, and he thought she'd sound more excited, but her tone was flat and even.  
'O? I'm here. I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice.’ His throat felt sore from holding back tears.  
'You too. You made it back. Now when are you getting here?’ He was a little shocked that she had moved on from the pleasantries so quickly, but could understand her desperation to get out.  
'Soon. We just need to get the equipment over there. How have you been?’  
'Let me know when there's more news.’   
'Of course. I’m so glad you’re safe...' But Octavia was gone.   
Clarke had tried to give Bellamy some space, but couldn’t help overhearing their conversation. Octavia should have been overjoyed to hear from him, but she was cold and distant. She knew how much it had meant to Bellamy to be able to speak with O, it must have hurt him so much that she was so abrupt. Clarke tried to talk it through with him, as he attempted to make sense of it all.  
‘She must be under a lot of pressure, Bell, give her time.’  
‘Clarke, she couldn’t manage more than a few words to me. I thought we were passed all that.’  
You were. It can’t be that. It’ll be different, once she sees you.’  
'I hope you’re right.’ He sighed, and shifted his feet, unsure of what to do, ‘I’m gonna go check how the equipments coming, I need to keep busy.’ He made to leave, and Clarke gave him a small smile, but she could not quite lift her frown. Before he reached the door, he stopped himself, turned back around and gave Clarke a gentle kiss. He did not want to fall back into his old habits, by shutting himself away and dealing with things alone. He was with Clarke now, and he needed her to know that whatever else was going on around them, that was not going to change. Clarke appreciated the reassurance.  
As soon as Bellamy was gone, Raven came over to speak to Clarke.  
'It’s been like that each time you know, with Octavia. When I spoke to her earlier, she was demanding and rude, and Miller, he didn't sound like Miller. He sounded broken. I'm worried Clarke.’ Clarke furrowed her brow. She knew how much Bellamy loved his sister, but she had the awful feeling that their reunion was not going to go the way he hoped. Something was happening down in that bunker, and Clarke could only worry that by opening it, she was unearthing a Pandora's box.


	7. Chapter 7

Once everything was ready, the group began the journey to the bunker. The terrain they would travel was baron and harsh, and no place for a pregnant woman, so Emori and Murphy made the choice to stay behind. As Murphy said, it's not like anyone was waiting to see him anyway. Clarke tried to get Madi to stay too. She didn't like the idea of being apart from her, but her worries about Octavia's behaviour had only deepened and she feared for Madi's safety. However, Madi was having none of it.  
Some of the Eligius group also stayed behind. As time drew nearer to reaching the others, tensions had risen slightly. Thomas wanted it made clear that the elgius ship and its supplies were for him and his group, to barter with as they wished. He also wanted assurances that they would not be treated like criminals by the others, (despite the obvious fact that they were). Clarke explained how grateful her people would be for their help, and did the best she could to stay on good terms with them, but many of the prisoners began to feel anxious just the same. Communication with the bunker also remained dubious. They were now only allowed to talk with Indra, and Clarke had still had not been able to speak with her mother. Octavia refused to offer any explanation for this, and Indra was clearly being directed as to what to say. It only made for the group to question more and more what they were releasing, but what choice did they have?

They set up camp at what used to be Polis, and began the first of many days digging. The equipment the miners had brought did most of the work, but the last remaining layer of rubble had to be removed by hand, as the equipment was too heavy and could cause a dangerous collapse. It was backbreaking labour, but the group pressed on. As they worked, Clarke found that she and Bellamy fell easily back into step working together, with the added bonus of actually being a couple. Despite a long separation, and both of them having changed a little, when it came to each other, they just fit. Bellamy had gotten into a routine of telling Madi Greek myths before bed, which enthralled her. Clarke loved to watch his face as he got the chance to tell the stories he loved to a captive audience. Usually she listened too, she couldn't get enough of the sound of his voice, her nights having been silent for so long, but tonight, she and Raven were catching up.  
'I can't wait to see Jackson! I really need some different people to talk to. No offense.’ Raven had consistently tried to stay positive about their friends fates. To her, no matter what was going on down there, she was here now, and she was going to save them. Clarke smiled. Ravens determination always gave her a boost, and she had been a great comfort to Bellamy the last few days whilst he dealt with Octavia's attitude. Clarke wasn't jealous of her exactly, just envious of the opportunity they’d had to build such a great dynamic.  
'I’m really happy for you Clarke. You and Bellamy. You both deserve to be happy.' She meant it sincerely, ‘We weren’t really living up there, exactly, we were all just, waiting. He could never quite let you go, you know? I’m not saying he never would have moved on, but i think maybe he was waiting until we were back on the ground, to face the reality of earth without you. And then, there you were!’  
'Yeah, I guess I messed that up.’  
'Completely.’ They laughed lightly together, and for a moment Clarke was distracted from everything. After a while, she noticed that Madi had fallen asleep, with Bellamy staying close by, watching over her. Clarke remembered the times she had woken up to find him watching over her, always the protector, and she worried that she could not protect him from what was coming. She said goodnight to Raven and joined him, and tried to encourage him to get some sleep.  
'I don't think I’ll be sleeping tonight, Clarke. You should though, I'll be right here.’  
'Ok. But, could you hold me?’ He obliged immediately, lying with her, wrapping himself around her so that her back was pressed against his chest. She had very quickly become accustomed to sleeping like this, and she also hoped that perhaps it might help him fall asleep too, but he was on to her.  
'I know what you’re doing, Clarke.’ He spoke into her hair as she snuggled closer. 'And thanks. I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied. You must be worried about your mom too.’ She breathed deeply and pulled his arms tighter around her.  
'I am, but I can't think about it. Miller said they were safe, I have to believe that.’ She felt Bellamy's body relax slightly, 'Whatever happens Bell, I’m here. I will always be here.’  
'I know.’ He buried his face into her neck and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep after all.


	8. Chapter 8

The seal opened with a clatter that seemed to reverberate around them, which was then followed by an eerie quiet. They waited for someone to appear, but no one came. Clarke wasn't sure whether to venture inside, but it felt wrong somehow. All of this felt wrong. Bellamy shouted down,  
'Octavia! Are you there!’ He was sure he could here distant shouts. Eventually, someone clambered out. It was Niylah. Bellamy was relieved to see her, as she had been a great ally to them, and he knew she meant a lot to Clarke. Clarke moved foward to hug her, but Niylah gestured for her to stop.  
'Octavia would like to see Bellamy and Clarke. The rest must wait here.’  
'Niylah, what's going on?’ Clarke asked, ‘Just let everyone out, they must be desperate.’ Niylah shook her head but said no more. It was then that Clarke realised that she had not fully emerged from the entrance. As she took a small step closer, she noticed the blade pointed at Niylah’s stomach.  
Thomas and the Eligius crew began to stir.  
'This ain't right. They're planning something. An ambush, or I don't know!’ Thomas fumed. Clarke tried to calm the crowd, but also wanted to keep Niylah safe. She looked to Bellamy, who understood what she needed.  
'Fine. We’ll come in. But I want to see my mother.’ As Clarke stood in front of Niylah, blocking the view, Bellamy quickly pulled Monty and Madi aside.  
'You know where the weapons are. Stay alert, watch the entrance for us.’ He looked directly at Madi now, 'If things go wrong, you hide.’ She nodded, trying to understand. Monty put his arm around her,  
'I’ll keep her safe.’ Bellamy nodded, and turned to enter the bunker.  
Once they were deep inside, they tried to take in the sight. It was not as they remembered. Sharp wire was entwined around various sections, acting as fences. The floor was thickly stained with blood and the smell was overpowering. They followed Niylah and the grounder to the office. She opened the door, and there stood Octavia. Bellamys usual instinct would have been to run and hug her, but something felt off.  
'Leave!’ Octavia directed this towards the grounder, who protested,  
'Skai ripa, I should stay and..’ Octavia grew angry.  
'You take me for weak?!’ He apologised and backed out of the room, leaving Octavia, Niylah, Clarke and Bellamy alone. As soon as the door was shut, Octavia walked to her brother, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. He was shocked and confused, but squeezed her back. Then she looked at Clarke,  
'Can’t anything kill you?’ Clarke wasn't sure if this was a quip or a threat, until Octavia hugged her too.  
'O, what is going on?’ Bellamy couldn't figure her out. Niylah collapsed down into a chair, she seemed exhausted, and Clarke bent down to speak to her.  
'What happened to you?’ She offered her a soft smile. Octavia stood above them.  
'Things have not been easy, it's true. We have needed to show strength to keep order. I can’t allow them to see any weakness.’  
Clarke watched Niylah’s face as Octavia spoke and saw her flinch at her words.  
'O, being a leader is hard.’ Bellamy offered, ‘You're always faced with difficult choices. But you do have choices.’ Octavia reacted instantly, shouting,  
'I don't need you to tell me how to lead. I have kept these people alive. Do you know how it felt when after 5 years we realised we were trapped here. They lost all hope, there was rioting, I made a show of strength to keep them in line!’ Niylah jumped up, tears in her eyes.  
'You slaughtered them! You know what you did, but it's over now. You have to let us leave!’  
'You think it's that simple. You think I am keeping you here for me? I am doing this for all of you. We know nothing of those prisoners. We know nothing of the ground now. There will be fighting over ownership, over who claims the land. We cannot just let them free.’  
Everyone took a moment to breathe. Clarke and Bellamy were still trying to make sense of it all, piecing together what Niylah had said. Octavia was not going to be talked down easily, so Clarke attempted to calm her.  
'I understand your apprehension. We are going to need to organise settlements and resources. But we need to find a way to do it without resorting to more violence and bloodshed. The longer we make them wait the worse it will get.’  
'You are not in charge here Wanheda.’ Octavia stalked towards Clarke, spitting the words into her face. Bellamy quickly stepped between them.  
'Don't call her that. Stop this O. What happened to you? Clarke is trying to help.’ Octavia stepped back.  
'Didn't take you long to fall back in line, Bell.’   
They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and Abby entered, speaking as she did,  
'I was told you wanted to see me….Clarke!’ Abby looked up and saw her daughter, the daughter she thought was probably dead until a few days ago. Despite the tensions in the room, Clarke instantly felt like a child again.  
'Mom!’ They held each other and as they did, Clarke could feel the bones in Abby's spine. She took in Abby's frail appearance, her sunken eyes. This was not the strong beautiful woman she remembered.  
'Clarke, you look so grown up.’ Her voice was hoarse and shaky, ‘But if you're here, then the seal is open, we can leave?’ Bellamy answered her,  
'We’re just getting to that.’ He was pleased to see Abby, and saddened at how fragile she seemed, but right now, his focus was on Octavia, and why the hell she wouldn't leave this bunker.


	9. Chapter 9

After what seemed like hours of negotiations, Octavia had barely relented, her grip on her power like a vice. Indra had been brought in, as had Kane, and even Thomas was summoned, all the while the people were stirring and the noise in the bunker grew louder. Eventually Octavia left the room, calling everyone in the bunker to gather before her.  
'I know you are all eager to leave. I know you question me as to why we remain. I do all this for your own good. The ground has tested us too many times. It tries to wipe us out. I have kept us alive this long and I will keep doing that. We will reach the surface, we will live again, but only if you follow me!’ Octavia's voice roared above the crowd. They reacted with shouts, some cheering for her, some against. All the while Bellamy watched her in stunned silence, not recognising the person she had become. She continued, 'As night draws in, you must all get some rest. Tomorrow, we will begin our journey to the valley. Once there, if anyone tries to separate from us, tries to run, tries to usurp me, they will be met with my blade! Now go!’ As everyone left for their rooms, Bellamy tried to talk to Octavia again.  
'What was that?’  
'You still don't understand, Bell. Once we're at the valley, If the grounders break off into factions again, it will cause a war. They’ll be fighting over the best land, the resources, everything. If we want to keep that from happening, we need to use force.’ As much as Clarke hated to agree with this version of Octavia, she had a point about the factions. They needed to all stick together, but Clarke was so exhausted she could barely think straight. Octavia asked them all to leave, and informed them she would be locking them out.  
'I would feel safer knowing the criminals cannot get to us.’ Clarke tried to negotiate with Octavia to allow her Mom to come with her, but she would not hear it.  
'I will not be seen to be making exceptions Clarke, not even for you.’ As they were being thrown out, Clarke took one last look at her Mom before they were separated once again. As soon as the hatch was closed they heard the heavy bolt click into place, she really had locked them out.  
Madi grabbed Clarke into a hug as soon as they surfaced. They hadn't been apart for that amount of time since Clarke had found her, and it had made Madi very anxious. They settled back into camp and sat together to have dinner while Madi grilled Clarke and Bellamy about what had happened in the bunker. Clarke hardly knew where to start, and deflected her questions as best she could.  
'I saw my Mom. I can't wait for her to meet you.’ Clarke gently played with Madis hair as she spoke, and noticed the uncertain look on the girls face. 'What is it?’ Madi kept her head low.  
'Do you think she’ll like me?’ Despite the chaos around them, Madi was still just a child, with a child's concerns. Bellamy moved around and sat at the other side of her.  
'Of course she will. How could she not?’ He put his arm around her shoulder, and Clarke smiled at the image,  
'We’re family, she’ll love you. Just as we do.’ Madi leaned her head into Bellamy's shoulder, and Clarke kissed her cheek. They sat together in front of the fire for a little while, and soon Madi fell asleep, so Bellamy carried her over to her sleeping bag. Once she was settled, he rejoined Clarke.  
'I’m so sorry Clarke.’ Bellamy slumped down next to her, rubbing his hand across his face.  
'You have nothing to be sorry for. Unless you've done something I don't know about?’ She raised her eyebrows teasingly.  
'I mean about Octavia. For her keeping your mom away from you. I can't understand what she's thinking, or how she could be so, heartless.’ Clarke put her hand on his knee.  
'Someone told me once, that who were are, and who we need to be to survive, are very different. Maybe, it's just who she's had to be.’ He leaned over and kissed her and she kissed him back, it was soft and sweet. Their lips parted and she shifted herself so she rested against his side. Bellamy spoke again.  
‘What if she's right? About a war over land?’  
'Honestly. I don't know. I wanted us to be past the fighting and the violence, but we have to make this work this time. There's enough land for everyone, I just hope they can see that. If not..’ She paused for a moment, apprehensive to finish the thought, 'then we do what we have to, to protect our family.’   
Clarke had always done what was right for her people, and she still wanted to, but she had other priorities now. Her heart surpassed her head when she thought of Madi, and what she finally had with Bellamy. She wanted to live a peaceful life with her family and friends, she wanted some normality for Madi, and she knew she would do what was needed to make that happen.


	10. Chapter 10

As the sun rose, the people emerged from the bunker, shielding their eyes from the light. They sucked in the air, felt the warm breeze on their skin, they held each other and shed tears together. It was the ending of a nightmare.  
There were hugs and tears as the space crew were reunited with friends from Skaikru, and a few surprised faces as some of the ice nation grounders noticed Echo, wondering how she had survived. Octavia noticed her too and rounded on her.  
'Why the hell did my brother keep you alive.’ Clarke, Bellamy and the others jumped to her defense, but it was Raven who spoke, standing nose to nose with Octavia,  
'She helped dig you out of your hole, so show some respect.’ Octavia just sneered and walked away, but Raven stayed close to Echo just the same. The group had formed a close bond in space. They didn't always get along perfectly, and it wasn't always easy, but they were a family, and they would always protect each other.  
They salvaged as much as they could from the bunker that would be useful in setting up their new home, then began the slow walk to the valley. Thomas and the Eligius group offered to drive ahead with the equipment and set up a camp for everyone, but Clarke thought it best they stay together. She knew Octavia wouldn't like the idea of the prisoners separating from them.  
The people from the bunker were weak, so the journey would take time, which would hopefully give Clarke and Bellamy a chance to speak with everyone and try to shed some light on what had happened the past 6 years. But first things first, Clarke had some introductions to make.  
Abby was delighted to meet Madi and thanked her for taking care of Clarke. She was so pleased to know that her daughter had not been completely alone after Clarke had explained that she hadn't made it to space. Abby had much to ask Madi, and Madi wanted to hear stories of Clarke as a child. As Clarke and Bellamy left Abby and Madi to talk, they were approached by Gaia, Indra's daughter and former fleimkeepa.  
'It is good to see you, Clarke. Strange, but good.’ Clarke had a good deal of respect for Gaia, but could tell she had not just come over to exchange niceties.  
'Thank You, it's good to see you too. Was there something you needed?’ Gaia smiled, Clarke was always a step ahead. Gaia stopped walking and gestured toward Madi.  
'Who is the child?’ Bellamy reacted instantly and took Clarke's hand.  
'She’s ours.’ He said firmly.  
'Forgive me, but I never knew you two had a child before praimfaya, and she certainly looks older than 6.’ Bellamy released Clarke's hand as she stepped closer to Gaia, standing tall.  
'What is your interest in her?’ Clarke narrowed her eyes.  
'I think you know that Clarke. She is a night blood, isn't she? She survived praimfaya, just as the first commander did. She is the true commander.’  
'No. She is a child.’ Clarke's responses were angry and defensive, and they only served to intrigue Gaia more, so Clarke changed her tone. 'I’m sorry. I respect your beliefs Gaia, but as I have explained, nightblood is just science, designed to protect against radiation. Some of the former prisoners even have it. They were some of Becca's first trials.’ Gaia frowned, but still had an answer.  
'But they were given it, through science, as you were. The child, she was born like it. She survived praimfaya.' Gaia lowered her voice to barely a whisper. ‘She is meant to lead us.’  
'No. Right now, Octavia leads you. I will not put Madi against her for you. It's too dangerous.’  
'Octavia was not meant to lead. She was not born for it and no longer knows how. She ignores my mother's advice, and Kane's advice. She tortured him when he disagreed with her, did you know that?’ Bellamy rubbed his face with his hands, dismayed, and turned away. After everything Kane had done for them, how could she? Suddenly, they were joined by Indra, who had heard their conversation.  
'Gaia, you need to stop this treacherous speak. If she hears you, she will make an example of you.’ Indra grabbed Gaia's arm and dragged her away with her, though Clarke knew Gaia would not give up so easily.  
Bellamy and Clarke fell back into step with the group, both unsure what to say. Bellamy wanted to confront his sister and apologise to Kane, and he also wanted to keep Madi safe. As his mind flooded with thoughts, he reached for Clarke's hand again. Right now, as everything around them was so uncertain, he would hold on to the one person who could keep him grounded. She squeezed his hand back, reassured that they were still in this together.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at Clarke's cabin, Murphy and Emori had been enjoying their quiet time together, especially before their imminent arrival. Unfortunately, a few days in, Emori felt some pain. Not much, but enough to completely panic John. He tried so hard not to let it show, but Emori could always read him so well.  
'John, remember, Clarke explained to us about Braxton Hicks contractions, it's probably that. Let's not worry ok. Now please stop pacing and come and sit with me.’  
Murphy had never felt so useless in all his life. When the pain returned again he became desperate. He decided to head over to the eligius ship to see if he could use their radio. Thomas had taken a receiver with him in case they needed any back up, If Murphy could speak to the group, perhaps they could get Clarke home faster. He hated leaving Emori, but he didn't know what else to do.  
When he arrived at the ship, he saw the 7 men who had remained all gathered together. He was about to announce himself when he heard the familiar crackling of the radio, and Thomas’s drawl.  
'The girls crazy. Thinks we’re gonna all fall in line, threatening our lives, we need to take action, or she’ll take everything. Be ready for us, get the weapons, We’ve enough fire power to stand our ground, then we can take charge. I've had enough of these people. Are you with us?’ The prisoners all looked at each other, then they replied.  
'We’re in. I didn't get woken up to be pushed around again. We take a stand.’ Huxley replied. The others agreed with him.  
'Do it. Set the trap. We tried to come ahead with the equipment, but Clarke's not letting us out of her sight, and I don't wanna arouse suspicion. You know what to do.’  
The men finished their conversation and set to work. John positioned himself carefully, hiding, watching their every move. They emerged from the ship again, carrying something John didn't quite recognise. They walked out a fair distance from the ship, and began digging several small shallow holes, then it clicked. They were landmines, that was the trap. The moment the group came anywhere near the elgius they would suffer heavy casualties, and the prisoners would have the upper hand. John quietly left and headed back to the cabin, as he didn't stand a chance confronting them on his own.

'John, we need to warn our friends.’ Insisted Emori, after Murphy had told her what he’d heard.  
'I know, I know.’ He began pacing once more, trying to think, but as he did, Emori felt a pain again. 'We’ll take the rover. Clarke never told the prisoners about it, she's kept it hidden in case she had to make a quick escape. We’ll drive out to meet them.’  
'A bumpy ride in the rovers not going to do me any good right now, but you should go.’ John finally stilled himself and sat with her, placing a hand to her bump.  
'I’m not leaving you alone.’ Emori gently rubbed his cheek and sighed.  
'Yes you are. Our friends are in danger, and you’re going to save them, and then you'll come back to me. You know that I’m right.’ John sighed.  
'You know, things were a lot less complicated when I only cared about myself.’ Emori laughed.  
'You're a good man John, you can't run from that anymore.’ He gently rested his forehead against hers, feeling her warm breath against his skin.  
'I wouldn't get far tonight, I'll go as soon as the sun's up.’ John lay with Emori, who did her best to hide her pain from him. Leaving her like this felt completely wrong, but at least this way he would warn the others of the prisoners plan and then bring Clarke back with him to help Emori.

The bunker group had walked as much as they could for one day, which admittedly had not been that far, but it was a start. Everyone settled in to sleep, and Clarke noticed the clear divisions of groups. The prisoners kept to themselves, talking in whispers, and even after 6 years, the grounders and sky people were still not fully integrated. It was then that Clarke noticed Andrew, sitting alone. She had not had much of a chance to speak with him lately, there had been so much going on, so she took the time to approach him.  
'Andrew,’ As soon as Clarke spoke, Andrew jumped, ‘Are you alright? I know this has all been a lot to take in.’ He nodded and stumbled over his words,  
'Yes, yes, I'm fine, thanks Clarke.’ He managed to choke out.  
'Are you sure? You seem worried…’ She reached out to touch his arm reassuringly, but he flinched away from her.  
'I’m...Clarke I have to..I'm sorry,’  
'Its ok, just talk to me.’ As she spoke, Thomas came over to join the conversation, patting Andrew on the back.  
'Ah, hell, he's alright, aren't ya boy? Think some of these grounders are a tad intimidating, that's all. Isn’t that right?’ Andrew gulped and nodded, but Clarke was not convinced, she ignored Thomas, and continued to reassure Andrew.  
'You know I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe.’ She offered him a smile, but could see the sadness in his eyes.  
'Thankyou Clarke. I'm so sorry.’ He tried, but Thomas cut in again.  
'Nothing to be sorry for kid, we all get worries now and then. Why don't I take you back and we get some sleep, I'm sure Clarke's got plenty of things to do.’ Thomas gave Clarke a nod and walked away, his hand on the back of Andrews neck, taking him with him.   
Clarke's senses were on full alert, so many things didn't feel right. Every alliance she had was shaky; Octavia, the prisoners, and she had no idea who she could trust anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, not too long after they had begun walking again, the group heard a distant rumble, but it was a familiar sound to Clarke and Bellamy. As the rover pulled up in front of them, everyone stopped, Octavia ordered her warriors to ready their weapons, but Bellamy shouted above her.  
'Stop, stop, it's Murphy, lower your weapons.’ They looked to Octavia for confirmation,  
‘Do as he's says.’ She nodded.   
Bellamy and Clarke ran to greet Murphy as he jumped out of the rover, but he passed them and headed straight for Thomas.  
'The radio, can I have it? There's a problem with Emori, thought maybe your guys back at the ship can go check on her.’ Thomas was completely thrown off. He had no idea how to react, but didn't want to raise any suspicion, so he did as requested.  
'Sure son, I hope we can help.’ He reluctantly handed it over and Murphy took it quickly.  
'I’ll get it back to you in a sec, thanks.’   
John was playing them too. He didn't want to let on yet that he knew of their plan, and he certainly didn't want Thomas alerting his men at the Eligius that he had turned up, in case they paid Emori a visit. He rejoined Bellamy and Clarke,  
'Just keep walking, we need to talk, now.’ He preceeded to explain everything that he had heard, then he addressed Clarke directly. 'Look, I want to help with this, but there's something wrong with Emori, I need to get back and I need you to come with me.’   
Clarke wasn't sure what to say. She had promised Emori she would help her, but if a fight was about to happen, she was needed here.  
'Murphy, I can't leave, not with everything you just told me, but my mom's here now, and she's a real doctor, take her with you.’  
Bellamy went over to calm an increasingly incensed Octavia, who was demanding to know what was happening, while Clarke approached her mom, who had been looking after Madi, and asked her to go with Murphy.  
'Could you take Madi too? I can't explain why, but it's important.’  
'What?’ Madi cried out, ‘Clarke I want to stay with you!’ She continued to protest, so John stepped in.  
'Come on kid, Emori needs your help. What do you say?’ Madi could see the worry in Murphys eyes, so she reluctantly agreed, and they headed to the rover, but before they could leave, Octavia stopped them.  
'I have let this go on long enough, Bellamy asked me to give you space for a moment and I, mistakenly, allowed it, but now I see you are taking my healer!’ She gripped her blade in her hand, a look of fury on her face. Octavia did not like the feeling of not being in control.  
'Octavia, please.’ Clarke began, 'Emori is pregnant, Mom can help her, just let them go back to her.’ Clarke could see John was losing his patience, but she was determined to keep the situation calm. Octavia thought for a moment.  
‘Is that the only reason he is here?’ Clarke didn't want to tell Octavia the truth, as she knew her reaction would be a violent one. She at least wanted the chance to try to navigate the situation calmly, so she lied.  
'Yes. That's the only reason.’ Octavia narrowed her eyes at Clarke and stepped closer to her, and as she did, so did Bellamy, wary of what his sister might do.  
'They may go, the minute you start telling me the truth.’  
John looked to Clarke pleadingly, desperate to get back. It was an impossible choice, but she had promised Emori she would help her baby.  
'Murphy had some information for us about the prisoners, which I will tell you, as soon as you let them go.’  
They were at a stand off, but fortunately this had been enough for Octavia, she stepped back and nodded in agreement. They quickly said their goodbyes, Bellamy hugged Madi and told her to look after Murphy as Clarke hugged her mother. Then it was Clarke's turn to say goodbye to Madi. She held her face in her hands and simply told her she loved her.  
'I love you too, Mom.’  
It was the first time Madi had ever called her that, and Clarke felt the word deeply in her chest, it meant everything to her. She held her tightly for a moment, before letting her leave. The rover spluttered to a start before heading out. Clarke knew she was doing the right thing, to keep Madi safe, but she was tired of being separated from the people she loved.  
As soon as the rover left, Octavia began her interrogation. Bellamy and Clarke tried to explain as calmly as possible what they had been told, tried to get her to see reason, and understand that the prisoners were acting out of fear. They begged her to allow them to come to a peaceful resolution, but it was all for nothing. Octavia had heard enough, and she was out for blood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor character deaths  
> Canon typical violence
> 
> Sorry, it hurt me to write, but it felt right to the story!

Within seconds of Bellamy and Clarke’s explanation, Octavia had her warriors round up the prisoners. The Eligius group did not have a chance to fight back, as she had them tied up and placed on their knees in front of her. Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and Monty attempted to reason with her, trying in desperation to get her to talk to them. They were no happier with what the prisoners had been planning, they could have killed so many people, but they all understood fear, and making poor choices because of it. They knew that adjusting to this new world had resulted in themselves taking extreme and sometimes devastating actions, and they wanted the prisoners to at least be given a chance to make it right.  
But Octavia dismissed them all, and just had her warriors hold them back too. Once again, she gathered everyone before her, demanding their attention.  
'Again, I act to keep you safe! I knew these criminals were not to be trusted.’ She announced to her people. ‘We have just learned, that they were laying a trap for us!’ The crowd were riled up and angry as she continued, ‘And now they will pay for that betrayal!’  
Without hesitation, she swung her blade across the first prisoners throat. Raven screamed and fought against her captor, and Bellamy continued to plead with her, hoping desperately that there was still some good inside of her. Octavia ignored all of the noise and the pleas, and continued to move down the line, cutting open their throats. Clarke could not look away, as Octavia moved closer and closer to Andrew. Andrew had tried to warn Clarke about their trap, she knew he had wanted no part in their plan, he was little more than a child. With every bit of strength she could muster, Clarke forced herself on to her feet, knocking the grounder who held her backwards, and cried out.  
'STOP!!!! PLEASE!’ This finally managed to get Octavia's attention, as she lowered her sword momentarily and turned to look at Clarke. 'Please, I'm begging you Octavia, just let Andrew live. He's just a boy, he had no part in any of this!’ Clarke took a breath and softened her tone, 'I have nothing to offer you, or to bargain with, I don't know what I can say, except, please.’ Octavia dragged her blade along the ground as she walked toward her.  
'I've never seen this side of you Wanheda. You're begging? No fighting, no deals, no threats, just, please? This world has made you weak, and you have allowed it. If I let this boy go, what is left for him here, alone in the world. It would be more merciful to end his life.’ Clarke was lost for words, so Bellamy stepped in.  
'Octavia, there must be something still in you that tells you this is wrong. They saved your lives. He's one boy. We will vouch for him and he if ever steps out of line, you can kill me too.’  
'Am I supposed to be impressed by your self sacrifice? I will not be manipulated!’ Unfortunately his words only succeeded in making her more angry. As Octavia turned back to Andrew, she looked at his face. He was crying hard, shaking, completely terrified. She hesitated for a moment, taking him in, and for a second, she wavered. Then Thomas, who was further down the line, called out.  
'He didn't have anything to do with what we were planning, he's an innocent lad. Only reason he was ever arrested was a mistake. I know you're gonna kill me, I know I'm done for, but let him go.’ Thomas had made some bad choices in his life, but with his last breath, he wanted to try to do something right.  
But it had been a mistake to speak. Octavia didn't care for his opinion at all, in fact it only served to make her decision. She could never be seen to be giving in to the requests of a traitorous criminal. She turned on the spot, swung her arm high and brought her blade down across Andrew. It was over in seconds. Clarke cried out with a pain in her heart she had not felt in some time. Her stomach twisted as she lurched forward and vomited, every inch of her hurt.  
Bellamy felt a part of himself die. There was no coming back from this, the Octavia he loved was gone, the figure left behind nothing more than a demonic shadow. Bellamy managed to choke out a few scathing words to her,  
'Lincoln would be ashamed of you! I'm glad he's dead, so he never had to know what you became!’ Octavia rushed at him, and for a moment, Clarke thought she might kill him too, but at the last second she dropped her blade and hit him with her fist. It made his lip bleed. For a breath, he thought he saw her demeanor change, her eyes drop, as if she had been trapped within herself and suddenly remembered who she was. But then she straightened up, turned back to the prisoners and finished her execution. The sand around them turned to red, the desert stained and changed forever by what had happened there, but it wasn't over just yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Some of the grounders were still not satisfied. The prisoners were dead, but Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Monty had tried to help them, which made them traitors too. Octavia's loyal followers wanted their blood. They all raved at her, talking over each other, until she screamed above their voices,  
'Silence. I will not be told what to do!’ The phrase made her sound like a petulant child.  
'But Skai ripa, you cannot be seen to favour these people. If anyone else had attempted to betray you as such they would be killed. You must do what is right.’ Octavia paced, she was like a caged animal. Harper and Echo wanted to fight back, but Bellamy gestured for them to stay quiet. There was no point them being dragged into this too. Finally, Octavia spoke again.  
'They must be punished, yes, but their punishment will not be to die. Their punishment will be to live, as we have endured for the last 6 years. We march them back, we take them to the bunker and we leave them down there. They will know how it feels to live beneath the ground!' 

Octavia became more and more unhinged. She decided that she and some of her warriors would drive back to the bunker in the Eligius truck, and once there, they would throw the traitors inside it and seal the entrance. Bellamy couldn't figure it out. Was she just trying to keep them alive, or was she really trying to torture them? They were loaded onto the truck as if they were supplies, roughly thrown into the back, their hands were bound and they were gagged. The truck started up as Octavia gave out her final instructions.  
'Keep moving forward for a few more hours, then set up camp for the night. We will be back soon. Then tomorrow, we will finish our journey, we will make it to our new home, and we will wipe out the rest of the criminals that lie in wait for us!’ With that final command, the truck pulled away, heading back to polis.

Harper tried to get to Monty before the truck left, but Echo held her back.  
'We will rescue them, but we must bide our time.’ She assured her.   
As soon as the truck was out of sight, they began to gather everyone they knew that might help them as discreetly as possible. Kane seemed fairly convinced that while Octavia was away, they may be able to turn the tide.  
'Most of the people follow her out of fear, not reverence. With her and half the warriors gone, we stand a chance of fighting back, we just have to get enough people on side. If we get Indra, she could be pivotal.’ But Miller wasn't so sure,  
'Indra’s stayed loyal to Octavia, why would she turn now?’  
'Because of Gaia. Gaia wants Octavia out, she's already asking questions about the girl Clarke found, about her being a nightblood. We can get Gaia on side, tell her we’ll support her in making Madi the new commander. If Gaia is in danger, Indra will protect her.’ Harper stopped him for a moment.  
'Wait, Clarke wouldn't want that. She doesn't want that life for Madi.’ Kane sighed.  
'I know, but we have to deal with one problem at a time, if it means we can save them…’ He trailed off. He didn't feel right about it either, but what else could they do?  
'There isn't time to debate this any more.’ Echo stepped forward. 'We save them. That's it. They're always saving everybody else. It's our turn.’  
During her time in space, Echo had questioned everything she knew, finding it hard to find her place. But here on the ground, she knew exactly who she was. She was a warrior, a fighter, and she would protect her people.  
The group set their plan in motion, swaying any person they could. Gaia joined them easily, and once they had Indra, the rest followed quickly. Indra knew they were right. Octavia was no longer the person she had trained, the one she saw as another daughter. She did not know how to get through to her anymore. She had hoped so much that maybe, once they were above ground, her behaviour would change, but it was clear that she was too far gone. As the crowds turned, some of Octavias more loyal followers tried to fight on her behalf, but Indra dealt with them swiftly. She stood before the people and addressed them,  
'My people. I understand your fear, but this is our chance to change things. I do not go against the commander lightly, but Skai ripa is no longer protecting us, she only serves herself now. We are not trapped anymore, we have the chance to stand our ground, we do not have to live as we have anymore.’  
The people were ready for the change and were easily persuaded. Indra armed the group, ready for battle. If Octavia and her warriors would not bend to them, they would have to use force. Indra didn't want it to end this way, neither did Kane. They had always held out hope for Octavias redemption, but as Kane looked down at his scars, his missing finger, all courtesy of Octavia, he knew that chance was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

All too soon the truck arrived back at the bunker. It was like a recurring nightmare they could not escape, all leading back to this place. The warriors unloaded their prisoners, untying them and removing their gags before shoving them to the ground. Raven spat out a mouthful of dirt at Octavias feet as she stood in front of them. Bellamy tried once more to reason with her.  
'You don't have to do this, O. You can still stop all of this.’ Octavia would not look at him.  
'I spent my whole life hiding below the surface. Now it's your turn.’   
One of the grounders opened the hatch and the others threw them inside. They hit the ground hard, landing on top of each other. Clarke yelled one last thing at Octavia before the door was sealed.  
'Everything your brother ever did was to protect you, and you never saw it! He would have died for you, you ungrateful bitch!’ With a thunderous bang, the hatch closed. They could hear stones and rubble being thrown down on top of the door. They were trapped. After a while, everything went quiet.  
  
‘Alone again.’ Monty quipped. Raven rolled her eyes at him.  
'Why are you so calm?’  
'Because, our friends will come for us, I know it. I’m not worried. So, until then, I'm gonna look around.’  
Monty wandered off into the bunker, and with curiosity getting the better of her, Raven followed, so Clarke and Bellamy were left alone. Bellamy tried to open the hatch door, despite knowing it was useless. The more he pushed the angrier he became, until he finally collapsed to the floor. Clarke had stayed quiet the entire time, letting him do what he felt he needed to, until he was ready to talk. She sat with him as he put his head between his knees.  
'I can't understand what's happened to her, Clarke.' He took a moment, ‘But then, I think about all the terrible things that I've done, things that I can't take back. Am I really any better than her? I always thought I was protecting my people. Is that what Octavia thinks she's doing?’  
'We’ve all done things we wish we could change, but Bellamy, don't do this. You can't get inside her head, you'll drive yourself crazy.’  
'Too late for that. What was she doing locking us down here?’ Clarke placed her hand on his knee.  
'No matter how far gone you think she is, i don't think she could kill you. At least this way, she doesn't have to watch.’ He lifted his head to look at her.  
'At least we're together this time.’ He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but laugh a little.  
'We’re not dead yet, you heard Monty, our friends will save us.’ Bellamy put his arm around her and pulled her in to him.  
'You still have hope?’ He sighed. Clarke remembered asking him that very question so long ago. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
'We’re still breathing.’ 

At the campsite, the group prepared for Octavias return. The battle lines were drawn and the people were armed. Kane, Indra, Miller, Harper and Echo took the front. Jackson and Niylah wanted to help, but they would be needed if anyone became injured, so they were asked to stay back. It wasn't long before the group felt the ground shake as the truck pulled up. As Octavia exited the vehicle, she beheld her betrayal.  
'What is the meaning of this? Have you not been shown what happens to traitors!’ She screamed as she raised her blade high.  
'Octavia stop. We want to give you a chance to stand down peacefully. Your reign is over, throw your sword to the ground and step away!’ Indra called back. She hoped so much that Octavia would surrender, but knew it was unlikely, she didn't have it in her to back down. Within seconds, Octavia charged forward, her warriors following. Indra and Octavia locked blades as the rest of the people made short work of her warriors, as they were heavily outnumbered. Octavia's fighting had become frenzied and erratic, and Indra easily disarmed her.  
As Octavia lay pinned beneath Indra's weapon, she looked her in the eye.  
'You won't kill me, Indra. You never had what it takes to make the hard choices.’ Indra pulled back slightly.  
'Killing is not the hard choice, Octavia. The hard choice is to forgive. It took me a long time to see that, I only wish that you could.’ Miller and Echo tied Octavia up, and Miller asked,  
'What do we do with her?’  
'We let Bellamy decide.’ Echo answered, and the others agreed. Octavia laughed.  
'Bellamys dead.’ She lied, 'I only spared you the pain of having to watch.’  
'She lies. It's just more mind games.’ Indra responded, ‘ You're right, we let him decide her fate, take her with you when you retrieve the others.’  
'Who will lead you now! Who will save you!’ Octavia still argued.  
'Will somebody just gag her!’ said Miller, just as Gaia stepped forward to answer Octavia.  
'The true commander, the leader we deserve. The nightblood.’ Gaia had begun to spread her message of the true commander throughout the camp, and the response was mixed. They demanded to see her, they wanted proof. The group looked at each other, unsure how to respond. Clarke was not going to be happy about this.  
Indra promised to try to hold Gaia off as best she could until the others returned to the campsite with Clarke. Kane, Harper, Echo and Niylah, with a tied up Octavia, got back into the Eligius truck to go and get their friends. They thought it best to bring a few of them, as they weren't sure how much rubble they would need to move, and Niylah could help if someone became injured. Miller and Jackson stayed behind to assist Indra in keeping the peace. Once again, they were heading back to Polis, but hopefully, it was for the last time.


	16. Chapter 16

John, Abby and Madi had reached the cabin in good time. It was a fair distance to walk, but just a few hours in the rover. The engine had barely stopped before John jumped out, running inside. Abby could already hear Emori's pained screams. She asked Madi to gather whatever medical supplies she could find and bring them to her.  
Inside, John was squeezing Emoris hand and apologising over and over,  
'I shouldn't have left I'm sorry.’ Emori wanted to tell him it was ok, that he did the right thing, but she couldn't speak through the pain. It was very clear to Abby that Emori was already in labour. She knelt down beside her,  
'Emori, it's ok, I'm going to help you. If it's ok, i need to examine you.’ Emori nodded, and then another contraction hit her. The pain thrust her forwards as she gripped John's arm. 'Emori. The baby is coming, you are about 10 cm dilated, it shouldn't be much longer now. You've done so well, just a little longer now.’ Emori cried out,  
'But it's not time yet, it's too soon!’  
'It’s going to be ok. I think you are probably further along then you or Clarke thought. My daughter's incredible, but she's not a doctor. Your bump is small but your baby feels a good size. That can happen if you're not carrying a lot of fluid. Please try not to worry, I will do everything I can.’   
Madi returned with supplies, but stopped in the doorway, frozen. Images of her mother giving birth to her brother flashed through her mind, the memories so distant now, but she quickly shook them off. Now wasn't the time, she was needed, so she went to help.

The journey to polis had been fairly quiet. Niylah sat next to Octavia, watching her as she continued to struggle against her restraints. She was so far removed from the person she had become so close to those first few years below ground. So much of her still wanted to reach out and hold Octavia, but she had tried that before, and couldn't bare to put her heart on the line again. She had begged her to let it all go, to just be with her, but for Octavia, the thought of not being in control had been too terrifying, and she could not relinquish her power, not even for Niylah.  
'Are the ropes too tight?’ Niylah asked, cautiously.  
'Yes. They're hurting. If you loosened them, just a little…’ Niylah smiled to herself.  
'Do not take my kindness for stupidity, Octavia, you should know better than that.’  
'I’m sorry. You're right. I do know you better than that. I know every inch of you.’ She spoke slowly and deliberately, and Niylah felt her skin flush.  
'Stop it. I don't want this version of you. I want my Octavia, but she isn't here anymore.’  
'It's still me, Niylah, I'm right here. We can still have everything we ever wanted. The future we talked about. But you can’t let them manipulate you like this.’ Niylah cut her off.  
'The only one trying to manipulate me is you. I have already grieved for you. For us. Now it is for your brother to decide your fate.’  
Octavia finally stilled herself and was quiet. Whilst Niylah was distracted, she had managed to loosen her ropes enough to reach a concealed dagger, now she just had to wait for her moment. She knew her brother could never hurt her, no matter what she did, he would always keep her safe, she was certain of that. Even if she'd hurt him, pushed him away, left him to die. He would save her.

They reached the seal, and began removing the rubble. Inside, Clarke and Bellamy heard the commotion and shouted for Raven and Monty. As the hatch opened, they readied themselves, in case the grounders had changed their minds and decided to kill them after all. Then they heard a familiar voice.  
'Monty!’ Harper called down. Monty ran up the stairs and Harper reached her arm down to help pull him up. He hugged her,  
'I knew you'd save us. Never doubted it for a second.’  
As they reunited and thanked everyone, Kane and Echo told them everything about Octavia.  
'We thought it best to bring her to you.’ Echo explained. Clarke watched Bellamy's face, as he uttered those familiar words once again,  
'My sister, my responsibility.’  
Just as he began walking toward the truck, unsure of what he was going to do, Octavia jumped out, a small dagger to Niylahs throat. They all stopped.  
'I’m sorry.’ Niylah managed to choke out, 'I didn't know she'd untied herself.’ Bellamy stepped ahead of the group slowly.  
'Its ok Niylah. O, just let her go. It's over, it's all over.’ Octavia shook her head.  
'And what am I supposed to do? I can't go back there as I am. They'll kill me. I have to make a show of strength. I have to show them who's in charge.’ Bellamy inched forward.  
'No you don't. None of that matters anymore.’ Bellamy looked at Octavias face, and for the first time since he had gotten back, he saw some emotion in her features. It was fear.  
'I killed their families. I killed their friends. I killed anyone who spoke out.’ Her tone changed, and the fear turned to sadness, ‘I was... I was trying to keep control. I was trying to stop them from tearing each other apart. That's all we've done since we landed. We all pick each other off, I was trying to stop it. But I just hurt them…’ Her hand that was holding the dagger shook, and tears fell down her cheeks. 'I wanted to save them!’ She cried harder, her whole body shaking. The dagger fell to the ground, and Octavia dropped to her knees. 'I don't know who I am Bell.’   
Clarke watched as Bellamy stepped closer. She wanted to believe that this was real, that Octavia was truly feeling some remorse, and that it wasn't just another act, but she just couldn't tell anymore.  
'Bellamy, be careful.’ He nodded, understanding what she meant. As he reached her, he picked up the dagger and threw it aside, then knelt down with Octavia and held her. He rocked her and shushed her, just as he did when she was a child.  
'It’s going to be ok O. I'll keep you safe.’ Octavia had known that he would. She knew that he would go against everyone to keep her safe, but the grounders would want her head, she was sure if it, and they would go through him to get it. Bellamy had the chance of starting a real life now, and in that moment, she realised she didn't want to hold him back anymore.  
'I don't fit here Bell.’ She whispered, her voice muffled as she hid her face against him. 'Maybe the reason living is so hard for me, is because I’m not meant to exist.’  
'That's not true.’  
'Yes it is. I was never supposed to be here, I don't belong in this world.’ She lifted her face to look at him, 'You have a chance now, to really live, to have a future...' He cut her off,  
'So do you. We've all done terrible things, I was given a second chance, you can too.’ Octavia looked at him, his eyes wide and hopeful.  
'If you try to save me, they'll kill you. Clarke was right, I know you'd give your life for me, but I can't let you.’ Octavia sprung up to her feet, she was so fast. She bolted past all of them, and jumped down into the bunker. She pulled the hatch down above her and locked it.   
Bellamy hadn't even had time to move, everyone was frozen. Clarke ran to the hatch, trying to open the door. Bellamy was still in shock, he finally managed to get up and joined Clarke. He banged his fists down hard.  
'O, please! Please open up. You can't do this!’ The desperation in his voice was too much for Clarke to bare, as they continued their futile attempts to get it open.  
As the others looked on, they knew that they were running out of time. They hadn't yet told Clarke and Bellamy about Gaia's plans for Madi. If they didn't get back before the sun went down, the truck would be useless. Gaia and the grounders would reach Madi before they could, and who knows what they might do to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke and Bellamy still struggled with the seal, but Harper knew they needed to leave.  
'Guys. We have to get back. If the sun goes down we’re stuck here all night.’  
'We’re not leaving my sister down there! We can wait one more night at least!’ Bellamy was angry that Harper would even suggest it.  
'You don't understand. It's Madi.’ Clarke's head jolted up instantly.  
'What happened?!’ She demanded.  
'Look, now Octavias out, Gaias more determined for Madi to lead. Before we left, she was telling the other grounders about her, and... ‘  
'What?’ Clake became increasingly impatient.  
'They want proof.’  
'Proof?’ Clarke looked at Bellamy, 'They're going to cut her.’ Bellamy swallowed hard as Clarke began to panic. 'Bell, we have to get to her before they do.’  
Bellamy felt sick. He knew she was right, he desperately wanted to protect Madi, but all he could think was that he had failed his sister. How could he leave her now? He just didn't know what to do.  
'I...I can't just leave her down there.’  
Clarke's eyes filled with tears as she watched him. She knew this must be tearing him apart.  
'I can't ask you to choose. She's your sister. But I need you, and Madi needs you. I want you to come with us.’ She paused for a moment, 'But I understand if you can't.’ It hurt Clarke's heart to say it, but she would not fail Madi. All the faces of the people who died still swirled in her head, and it had taken all her strength to carry on, but if something happened to Madi, she wasn't sure she could survive it. She had to save her. Bellamy couldn't meet Clarke's eyes.  
'I can't leave her.’ His voice was barely a whisper. Clarke’s tears fell thick and heavy, her throat raw.  
'Then I have to go. I’m sorry.’ Just as she rose to her feet, she turned to look at him again, still kneeling against the hatch. 'I love you.’ So many times before when they had separated, they had failed to tell each other this, but Clarke needed him to know. He still did not look up at her, but she heard him faintly,  
'I love you too.’  
As she walked back to the truck, Kane told her he'd stay with Bellamy. They had enough supplies for a couple of days, then Raven could drive back in the rover to get them. They got in, Raven behind the wheel this time, and the engine started.  
Clarke stared at her feet, willing the tears to stop, she had to find her strength again, for Madi. She didn't blame him for staying, his sister had been his whole life for so long, but the thought of being apart from him again terrified her. Suddenly, just as the truck began to move, the door opened, and Bellamy climbed inside, sitting down next to her. Clarke's heart leapt, she couldn't think of anything that she could say to comfort him, so she just held his hand. He squeezed hers back and looked out of the window. Kane got in the front, and they set off. As they drove away, Monty looked over at Bellamy,  
'Raven and I had a good look around while we were down there. Everything's still working. She could be fine.’ Bellamy simply nodded. Clarke and Madi needed him, and they were his family too. It wasn't about choosing Clarke over his sister, right now, there was just nothing more he could do for Octavia. Still, a part of him felt like he was giving up on her. After a long silence, he finally looked at Clarke.  
'Everything will be ok. We’ll get to Madi. We'll protect her.’ She leaned into him, and he placed a kiss to her forehead, then she pulled back slightly to look at him.  
'We’ll come back for Octavia. As soon as we can.’  
  
The rest of the journey felt so much longer than it had before, as they were desperate to make it back to the campsite, but they fell short. The truck spluttered to a halt as evening fell.  
'It’s ok,’ assured Raven, ‘We can get moving again in the morning, we’ll still catch up with them before they make it to the valley. It'll be close though.’  
They all tried to get some rest, but Clarke just couldn't switch her mind off. What were they going to do with Madi? If they weren't satisfied with her, would they kill her? And if they did want her to be commander, it would put her in a dangerous position, making her a target. Clarke lay on her back looking up at the stars, remembering the nights she had lain awake with Madi, comforting her through her nightmares with stories of heroes from the sky.  
'We’ll make it back. We’ll keep her safe.’ Bellamy lay next to her, watching her frown.  
'The battery has to charge before we can even set off. We're still so far Bell…’  
'Clarke, don't underestimate Madi. She's yours, she knows how to take care of herself, you've taught her well.’ Clarke rolled onto her side to face him. She reached out and gently stroked his face. Even with everything that had happened with Octavia, he was still reassuring her. She could tell what he was thinking.  
'You did everything you could for Octavia, always. None of this is your fault. In the end, I think she just wants to keep you safe too.’ He gave a her a small smile.  
'I think I was really kidding myself that earth would be easier this time, you know?’  
'Me too.’ Clarke took a deep breath, and felt a renewed fire inside her. She and Bellamy had fought too hard for too long to give up now. They would get to the valley, and to Madi, and deal with whatever came their way. 

As the night drew on, Emori and John's baby arrived into the world, her cry strong. Their little girl was finally here. The elated parents cried and held each other, and Madi and Abby looked on at the beautiful family before them. After a little discussion, they decided to call her Phoenix. It was John's idea, he liked the thought of their child being the first born on earth after Praimfaya, as she was their hope, rising from the ashes to bring new life to the world.


	18. Chapter 18

Raven was trying her best to be patient with them. She knew they were worried and wanted to get moving, but if either Clarke or Bellamy asked her once more how it was coming, she might have to hurt them. The truck was being difficult this morning, and needed some tinkering with.  
'Guys, just a few more minutes, ok, then I'll floor it, I swear.’ She continued her work as they hovered around her.  
'No, I'll drive,' said Bellamy, ‘I have to do something.’ Raven wasn’t sure that was a good idea with how distracted he was, but she knew right now it wasn't worth arguing with him.  
As soon as they were able, they set off again. The journey was rough, and Raven had to constantly remind Bellamy that if he broke the truck driving it too hard then they’d never catch up. Eventually she got fed up.  
'Stop the truck, Bellamy. I'm taking over. You’re too close to this, there's too much at stake and you’re being reckless. Just let me drive ok.’ He knew she was right, and she was using her 'don’t mess with me’ tone, so they switched places.  
It wasn't long before they saw their people in the distance, and slightly further on, they saw the first line of trees to the valley. Raven drove further until she was in front of the group, then pulled across sharply in front of them. They all jumped out of the truck and Clarke immediately demanded that everyone to stop, but the people weren't happy,  
'We’re so close, what now?!’ They cried out as their frustration grew. Clarke took a stand in front of them.  
'Please, everyone, just wait. We will get there soon, but we have to be prepared. We know the rest of the Eligius crew left some landmines near their ship, I want to ensure that no-one goes near them until we've dealt with it. If you can all be patient and wait near the treeline, we can send a smaller group ahead to deal with it.’   
Most of what she said was true, the situation with the remaining prisoners did need resolving, but it would also give Clarke a chance to get to Madi before the grounders. However, Gaia stepped forward, undeterred.  
'You can guide us all away from the ship, and then, our new commander can choose how to deal with them, not you.’ Clarke was infuriated.  
'She is not your commander.’ Clarke squared up to Gaia, and Bellamy stood at her side.  
'That is not your decision, Wanheda, the people have spoken in your absence. Now take us to her.’ Clarke tried to think on her feet, still unsure what to do. She had always planned on taking the people to a clearing near a lake on the other side of the valley to start their new lives, so for now all she could do was continue with thi plan,, and hope it would keep them busy a while longer.  
'Fine, I will. But first, let's get everyone settled at the clearing, away from the Eligius, agreed?’ The people were growing impatient, so Gaia had no choice but to agree, but she knew how tricky Clarke could be, and she was not going to let her out of her sight.

Madi was enjoying helping with the baby, she loved that she had gotten to be part of bringing a new life into the world, but now that Emori and the baby were ok, she was desperate to hear from Clarke, Bellamy and the others. As she was gathering fruit, she noticed Abby and Murphy talking. She had tried asking them upfront what was going on, and why Clarke had sent her away, but all they told her was that it was to help Emori, and she knew there was more to it than that. She knew the woods well, and had the perfect hiding spot for eavesdropping on their conversation.  
'You think Octavia will kill them? I know she went a little, murder-y, before we left, but taking them all out?’ John asked,  
'If what you told me is right, that the prisoners were setting a trap, and Octavia knows that, then there's no doubt in my mind. You don't know how she's been, John, especially this last year. Any hint of betrayal, any sign that someone might go against her, and the punishment is death. She doesn't even give them a fair trial or ask for proof. If the prisoners were planning an ambush, then yes. She’ll kill them all.’ Abby felt tears prick her eyes remembering the executions she had witnessed. The people begging for their lives, protesting their innocence, all for nothing.  
'Even the kid though?’ Abby shut her eyes and nodded.  
'She’d think it a sign of weakness to show mercy, that much I'm sure of.’   
Suddenly, Abby and Murphy heard a gasp from behind them, and realised they were being watched.   
'Madi?!’ Abby called out, and the girl stepped out from her hiding place. 'I’m sorry, Madi, you shouldn't have heard that.’  
Madis eyes filled with tears as she tried to comprehend what she had heard.  
'I don't understand?!’ So Murphy finally told her in full what he had overheard the prisoners discussing. He explained that they had tried to keep it from Octavia, but she’d been persistent, and he had needed to get back to Emori.  
'Look, kid, we don't know for sure what happened after we left. I'm sure Clarke will do her best to help them.’ Madi looked away from John and addressed Abby directly.  
'You know what she’ll do. You said it. She's going to kill them. Even Andrew. He's my friend! He wouldn't hurt anyone, we have to stop her!’ Madi became frantic, she felt completely helpless.  
'Madi,’ Abby tried to calm her, 'I’m sorry, but there's nothing we can do now, we just have to wait for the others and…’ Madi stopped still as she realised;  
'It’s too late isn't it?’ Her voice was quiet. Abby tried to put her arms around her, but she shook her away. She stepped back and stood for a moment, trying to understand, but it was all too much, and then, she just started running. She could hear Abby and John calling after her, but all she knew in that moment was that she needed to get away.   
Abby and Murphy didn't know the woods like Madi did, and very quickly lost track of her. They searched the immediate area, but couldn't go too far or they would never find their way back. Murphy looped back to the cabin and told Emori what had happened.  
'John, we have to find her.’ Emori was concerned. 'She's upset and scared, but more than that, the rest of the prisoners are still at the ship. They'll know by now that something's wrong, because they won't have heard anymore from Thomas. If they find Madi before we do, she could be in real danger.’ Murphy hadn't even thought of that, he’d been so preoccupied with Emori and Phoenix.  
'Ok, I'll head back out. Maybe she’s headed to the clearing to wait for Clarke and the others?’ Emori nodded, and started to gather her things.  
'I’m coming with you.’  
'No, Emori, you should stay here with the baby.’ She ignored him and continued to put the baby in the sling around her. 'Emori!’  
'John, what if it was Phoenix, out there alone? You'd want everyone looking. We owe it to Clarke.’ Murphy knew she wouldn't be dissuaded. They caught up with Abby and she joined them in heading to the clearing, covering as much ground as they could but staying within shouting distance of each other.   
Abby was worried, and consumed with guilt. Clarke had trusted her with Madi, and she’d let her down. She had to find her, soon, or Clarke would never forgive her.


	19. Chapter 19

'We should've heard from them by now! Something's gone wrong!’ Shouted Huxley as he paced around. He and the 6 other men who had remained at the ship were getting worried. Thomas was scheduled to have called last night, and this morning, but still they'd heard nothing.  
'We have to be patient, he told us he doesn't want to raise, suspicions.’ Replied Digger, the reasonably calm member of the group.  
'I’m not sitting here waiting to be picked off! I say we cut them off!’  
'We’re not moving, Hux. We’re completely outnumbered, at least, with the landmines around us, we’re kind-of safe. Just keep calm, ok?’ But Huxley couldn't help feeling like a prisoner once again, stuck inside that damn ship.

Madi wasn't even sure where she was running, her body seemed to have taken over. Eventually, her thoughts caught up with her, and she realised she was close to the clearing by the lake. Perhaps her mind had been in control after all. There was a tree nearby that when she climbed it, gave her the perfect view of the surroundings, and had been useful for hunting, so she decided that’s just what she would do. She would climb up and wait for everyone to make it here, and watch them, to see if Andrew had returned too. Then she would know for sure if Octavia had hurt him. She wasn't sure what she would do after that, but she just needed to know either way, and she definitely wasn't ready to see Clarke yet. She was too angry at her for keeping her in the dark. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her thoughts, it had been a long time since she had lost anyone, a long time since she’d had anyone to lose, except for Clarke.  
It wasn't long before she heard voices, and on the edge of her view, she saw a mass of people heading her way. At the same time, she also noticed John, Emori and Abby coming from the other direction, calling her name, but she stayed hidden. She knew they must be worried about her, but she just couldn't face any of them yet, she needed more time.

The people arrived at the lake, and hundreds of them ran straight into the water, enjoying a sensation that they had not felt in a long time. They splashed and laughed, this was how it should be. As the two groups converged, Clarke was surprised to see her mother, and without Madi.  
'Where is she?’ She asked immediately, as Abby apologised and tried to explain what Madi had overheard, and that she’d run away. Clarke didn't know where to start.  
'How could you lose her? The grounders are after her. Gaia knows she's a nightblood, she wants her to be commander. If they find her before us…’ Then, Emori stepped forward. The group were surprised to see she had the baby, and wanted to congratulate her.  
'Thank You, but there will be time for that later.' Emori assured, ‘Clarke, what about the prisoners, what was their fate?’ They tried to explain what had happened, and Emori expressed her concerns about the remaining prisoners finding Madi too. Clarke paced, and Bellamy tried to still her. After all this time alone with Madi, now her girl was in danger from all sides. They had to find her.  
All the while, Madi had listened to their conversation. She shed silent tears as she heard of Andrews fate at the hands of Octavia. He had not deserved that. She saw how hard it was for Clarke to talk about, as she had been fond of him too. She watched as Bellamy apologised for his sister, but also worried about her, locked down in the bunker, and she felt for him. Then, she also worried for herself. Even she could admit that she was just a kid, why did the grounders want her to be commander? Her anger toward her family lessened, as she realised what they had been dealing with, and she wanted to be with them, to comfort them. She was just about to come out of hiding, when she saw Gaia approach Clarke, so she kept herself concealed.  
'So, Clarke, here we are. Do not think I am so easily distracted. Where is the girl?’ A few other grounders gathered around, eager to meet their potential new commander.  
'She isn't here right now. She needs some time, it's a lot to deal with, you must understand that.’ As the other grounders talked above each other, the crowd became chaotic. Then one of them noticed Emori and her baby.  
'The freikdreina, she has a child. She has been allowed to procreate, to spread her bad blood.’ The grounders disgusting views on this were something some of the group had all but forgotten existed. Again, the crowd became rowdy, and they surrounded them.  
Clarke, Bellamy and all their friends stood firm in front of Emori, John and Phoenix. The situation was escalating and becoming more volatile. Madi looked on, terrified, but she had to do something.  
'ENOUGH!’ She cried out, as she jumped down in between them. Some of the people stopped, but a few of the grounders still advanced. Clarke made to move towards her, but then Madi pulled out her dagger. She cut across the palm of her hand, then held it up for them all to see. They all witnessed the natblida, and Gaia stood next to her.  
'As I told you. The natblida, the girl who survived Praimfaya. Our true commander!’ Everyone took a step back. Some of the people were satisfied for now, and moved away, but others were not. Clarke and Bellamy stood either side of Madi.  
'You expect us to allow this girl to lead us.’ A large, intimidating looking male grounder boomed, 'She is weak, she has not been through the conclave, how can she keep us safe?’  
'She is a survivor,’ argued Gaia, 'That is not weak.’ But still it was not enough.  
'She must endure a trial. I say, send her out to fight. You promised us, Gaia, that our commander would deal with the remaining prisoners. I say send her to dispatch them. Then she will prove her worth as commander.’   
Many of the grounders liked this idea. If Madi could kill the remaining prisoners, she would show them all that she could protect them. Clarke had no idea what to do, they needed to buy some time. She weighed in.  
'You can’t possibly send her alone.’ The grounders talked amongst themselves before answering her.  
‘You may go with her, but the fleimkeepa goes too, and it must be her that fights, no-one fights for her.’ Clarke agreed, with conditions.   
‘She needs time to prepare for battle, and to gather weapons.’   
The grounders gave them two hours to prepare. Everything had happened so quickly, so the group, their makeshift family of deliquents and strays, all gathered together. They tried to make sense of it all, and to come up with a plan, because there was no way that Madi was fighting 7 grown men, alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Before saying anything else, Clarke hugged Madi tightly.   
'Are you alright? Mom told me what you overheard.’ Madi nodded, and Clarke continued. 'I’m so sorry. About Andrew. We tried to save him.’ Bellamy stood back from them. His sister had been the one to do it, Madi must hate him. Madi noticed this, so she approached him, then simply hugged him too.  
'I know what happened. I was listening to you all. It’s not your fault, either of you. I'm angry that you sent me away though, and didn't tell me what was happening. I'm not a baby, I could handle it.' Bellamy was relieved that she didn't blame him, but didn't quite feel like he deserved it. There was so much more to discuss, but right now they had work to do, and only a couple of hours to come up with something. At least all of their group were finally reunited. Emori thanked Madi for coming to their rescue, as the others began making plans. Clarke addressed them all, almost pleadingly. She was usually much more together in these situations, but this time she was struggling to stay calm.  
'What do we do. We can't let her fight, and Madi can't possibly be commander.’ She began, but her poor choice of words quickly offended Madi.  
'Why can't I be commander. I'm not an idiot Clarke, I'm strong and resourceful.’ Clarke frowned.  
'I know that. I know that you want to help everyone, and it's great, but, let us keep you safe, ok?’ Madi really hated it when Clarke belittled her, she always thought she knew best when it came to her.  
'Mom! Listen to yourself. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I’m not going to let some grounder commander hurt Emoris baby! If I do lead, I can keep everyone safe. If I have to, I’ll do what's needed.’ Clarke looked upon her brave girl, so willing to fight for her friends. She would be so proud, if the feeling wasn’t being completely overshadowed by fear for her. In that moment, she recalled the conversation she’d had with Abby before being sent to the ground. Abby had told her, that her instincts would tell her to take care of everyone else first, and clearly Madi’s instincts were the same, but she just didn't want this life for her. She finally began to understand how her mother must have felt all those times Clarke had put herself in danger. She was about to argue with Madi again, when Bellamy stepped in.  
'No. You’re not fighting.’ He said firmly. 'Clarke and I, we have both sacrificed a part of our souls for our people. War made us...’ He couldn't say the words anymore, still hating what he'd done, ‘I'm not letting that happen to you. We need a plan, now.’

Time was ticking on, and Raven and Monty put their heads together once more.  
'Look,’ Began Raven, ‘I might have the start of a plan. But it's risky, and a lot of things would have to go our way.’  
'Risky’s better than what I've got,’ Bellamy responded, 'Which is nothing.’  
'Ok, but hear me out completely. I think we need to talk to the prisoners. I think we should ask them to leave.’  
'Wow. Why didn't I think of that. Ask them to leave? I’m sure they’ll go right ahead and do that.’ Murphy retorted sarcastically.   
'Shut up Murphy.’ Harper threw in.  
'He does have a point though. Where would they even go?’ Asked Clarke.  
'Well, if you guys will let me finish, there are other habitable areas on earth, they’re just smaller, and on the other side of the globe, so slightly too far to walk. But, you can get there, if you have a space ship.’ Raven stopped at this for dramatic effect.  
'Ok. A few things.’ Bellamy responded, 'How do we convince them to leave? And if they agree, will the grounders be satisfied with that? They want blood. They want Madi to kill them, I don't think banishing them will be good enough.’ Just then, Monty smiled at Bellamy. Clearly he had an idea.  
'Then, we make them think she killed them.’ The group looked at each other, Monty and Raven always came up with something, and the group, all working together, were going to save Madi.

They all knew their jobs, and once the two hours were up, they went their separate ways. Clarke and Bellamy accompanied Madi to meet with Gaia.  
'Are you ready?’ Gaia asked Madi.  
'Of course.’ Madi straightened herself up and tried to look stern, but her body betrayed her as she fought back the sick feeling deep in her stomach. Gaia announced to the grounders that they were leaving, and that she would attest to Madi’s trial.  
'Then, when she returns victorious, we make her our commander, agreed?!’ Everyone shouted their agreement, and the four of them made their way into the woods.

Once out of sight and earshot of the grounders, Bellamy and Clarke began their part of the plan - convincing Gaia to go along with it. Raven, Monty, Harper and Echo had already gone on ahead of them, to execute theirs. So much hinged on each peice going exactly right, and there was no room for error.


	21. Chapter 21

When Raven and her group reached the area near the ship, they were careful not to get too close, knowing full well about the landmines.  
'Hux? It's Raven, can we talk?’ She spoke into the radio Murphy had taken from Thomas.  
‘Where’s Thomas?’ He replied instantly, he had been waiting eagerly for news.  
'I think you know. We want to help you, but you have to come out and talk to us. Where are the landmines?’  
'How do you know about them? What's happened to our men, Raven?’ Raven really didn't want to break the news over the radio, but time was running out.  
'I’m sorry Huxley, but, they're dead. All of them. And if you don't want to be next you have to come and talk with me.’  
'Is that a threat?!’ He shouted.  
'No, it's not. It's a warning. We want to help you get away before the grounders come, but you have to trust me. Just come out, then we can tell you our plan.’

'That's far enough, I think.’ said Bellamy, and he, Clarke and Madi all stopped. Gaia looked puzzled.  
'Are we near the ship, I don't see it?’ She asked. Clarke took the lead on this one.  
'Gaia. You want Madi, to be commander, right? You believe that it’s what is best for our people?’ Gaia narrowed her eyes at Clarke.  
'Where is this leading, Clarke?’  
'I’m not sending Madi to kill those men. It's not happening. I will not allow her to be a murderer, and I won't put her in danger.’ Gaia stepped back.  
'If she is not going to fight, then where are you taking me? If I don't return, our people will know somethings wrong.’ Gaia became defensive, and placed her hand on her weapon.  
'Gaia, please. Just listen. We have a plan, to keep everyone safe, and give you the commander you want. But you have to trust us. We need you to be on our side.’ They explained their plan to Gaia, all the while terrified that at any moment she could turn and run from them and tell the grounders what they were doing. Bellamys fear started taking over, so he followed up,  
'You will have to keep what happens here today a secret, forever. Could you do that? Would you really be satisfied with a false commander?’ This was the part he worried about the most, putting Madi's life in the hands of someone he wasn't sure he trusted, but they had no choice. Gaia took a few minutes to think. She truly believed Madi to be the true commander, born from Praimfaya, but without proving her strength, how could she really know. On the other hand, they had all suffered so much, she just wanted her people to live in peace now. Quite frankly, she was exhausted. She hated feeling like she was giving up on her principles, but in all honesty, this plan could work.  
'I can. Madi should be commander, our people deserve her, killer or not. My mother always said, a true warrior does not seek out war. This seems to be a fair compromise. I agree.’ Clarke and Bellamy let out a simultaneous sigh of relief, then set off once more.

'So,’ Raven finished, 'Do you agree?’ The men of the eligius looked at each other. What else could they do? Their friends were dead, and they didn't stand a chance in a fight against the grounders now that they knew about the landmines. At least, maybe, if they left, they could live out their days in peace.  
'Fine, we’ll go.’ Sighed Huxley, shaking his head, 'Honestly, Raven, I wish to god you’d never woken us up.’ His words stung at her, as Raven already felt responsible.  
'I'm sorry. Because of me, you've lost your friends, and now i’m sending you to the other side of the world, with no chance of ever having a family or any kind of life.’  
'Stop.’ Digger responded, looking at Raven, 'It’s not your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen. If you hadn't found us, we’d still be floating around in space, no-one ever knowing we existed. We’re not good people, Raven. We were never meant to be free again. We’ll find a spot, and we’ll live out our days. You got what you need?’ Raven nodded, and was grateful for how gracious he was being, but still felt undeserving of his kindness. She gave them the co-ordinates of the largest green areas to choose from, and took what she needed from them.  
'Thank You, for this, and for helping our friends. I’m sorry this is how things worked out.’ Raven shook Diggers hand.  
'And I’m sorry about the landmines. It was stupid, we were scared and we made a bad call. Story of our lives really, when the going gets tough, we act out. Pretty much why we were prisoners in the first place. Now come on, you'd better go. And don't worry, we won't set off till you give us the signal.’ Raven said one last goodbye, then gathered the last of the equipment and headed out to meet the others. 

Echo and Harper stayed behind to keep an eye on the ship, guns at the ready, just in case the prisoners had a sudden change of heart, while Raven and Monty headed to the opposite side of the valley to meet with Clarke. She said she knew the perfect spot near the mountains, where the sound would carry really well. They just had to create a distraction big enough and loud enough that the grounders wouldn't notice a ship taking off behind them, or so they hoped. The plan was set, and all parties were ready, they just had to get the timing perfect.  
At the exact same moment the eligius takes off, Raven and Monty would detonate several mines in the opposite direction. Back with the grounders, Kane, Abby, Jackson and Niylah will order everyone to get down, to stay safe from the explosions when they hear them, so that anyone not distracted by the bombs will be face down to the ground. Once the eligius is gone, Clarke, Bellamy and Gaia would return to camp with Madi, victorious, Gaia claiming that Madi blew the prisoners up with their own mines. And, just in case some of the grounders wanted to try to salvage any of the remains of the ship, or wanted to see proof of what had happened, they planned on collecting wreckage of their own shuttle to place at the detonation site. None of the grounders knew the actual current location of the ship, so it shouldn't be a problem. Murphy had gone to get the rover with Miller, leaving Emori and Phoenix safely back at the cabin. All they could do was hope that all of their bases were covered, as every piece of the plan was put into place. It was now or never.


	22. Chapter 22

'I would have liked something a little more, sophisticated.’ Monty remarked as he looked over the bombs they had procured from the eligius.  
'Yeah, well, it's the best we've got. We’ll make it work. Just try to make sure they're the right distance apart to create a chain reaction. That way we only have to hit one.’  
'Still, a detonator would have been nice. Someone is going to have to be close enough to set one of these off by throwing a rock at it, then get away in time, it's not ideal.’ Admittedly, it wasn't a great plan, but it was all they could do. Clarke interrupted Monty and Ravens discussion.  
'I'll be the one to do it, you guys stay back. You've done more than enough.’ Clarke's aim had gotten pretty good over the last six years, as there had been a lot of time to fill, so target practice had become a regular thing with her and Madi.  
'No offense, Mom, but I think I'm a better shot than you.’ Madi jumped in, then demonstrated by throwing rocks at a distant tree. Bellamy smirked and raised his eyebrows at Clarke, who pretended to be offended. 'Well, that might be true, but you're in enough danger as it is, just let me do this, ok?’ She shrugged at Clarke and continued her throwing. Bellamy took a few stones from her and joined in.  
'What about me? You think you’re a better shot than me?’ He asked teasingly. She looked him up and down.  
'Definitely, I have age on my side.’ She laughed as they continued their game and it became more and more competitive. It was a short and sweet distraction from the chaos around them, and before too long, the mines were all set.

Back at the clearing, Kane, Abby, Jackson and Niylah filtered through the crowd, positioning themselves far apart amongst the grounders. If even one person looked up into the sky toward the direction of the ship, their entire plan would be ruined. They readied themselves, then waited nervously for the first explosion.

Bellamy tried to convince Clarke to let him be the one to set the mines off, but she would not budge.  
'She's my responsibility. I have to do this.’  
'You have carried the weight of the world on your shoulders too many times, Clarke. Let me take this one.’ He implored, but she just shook her head. Madi appeared next to them, and began insisting once again that they let her do it.  
'It should be me, it's supposed to be me!’ She strode ahead of them, rocks in hand, readying herself for the task. ‘You should all get back.' As they watched her, Clarke turned back to look at Bellamy, and very quietly spoke.  
'I’m not strong enough to hold her back. Please Bell, please keep her safe for me.’ She gave him that small one sided smile that he loved, and looked up at him with those beautiful, clear blue eyes, trusting him with the person that meant everything to her. She had always trusted him, right from the start, even when he hadn't earned it, and he had never quite understood why. All he did know, was that having her trust had made him want to be a better man. It meant so much to him, and he never wanted to let her down.  
'I promise, always. Just, move fast, ok?’  
'Hey, I out ran a nuclear death wave. I've got this.’ He leaned into her and kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Her own arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back. It was passionate and desperate, as once again Bellamy was about to face the woman he loved putting herself in danger. They finally released each other, and Bellamy forced himself to move away. He took one last look at Clarke, and then in one swift movement, he grabbed Madi. She tried to fight him off, kicking her legs, shouting for him to let her go, that it was her job, but she couldn't get free. She cried out for her Mom as Bellamy carried her away, his own heart breaking as he did.

As they all waited a fair distance away, Bellamy shielding Madi behind a bank, it was almost as if he was back in Becca's lab again, standing next to that rocket, waiting for Clarke to appear in front of him. He never thought he’d ever have to experience that kind of heart wrenching fear again, but right now, it felt remarkably similar. As the first explosion echoed around them, the ground shook, and Madi let out a short scream. She had never heard something so loud in her life. Bellamy held her head down and covered her ears. Raven was yelling into the radio, 'Go, go, go!’ The next explosion came just a few seconds after, followed by another, and another, but still, no Clarke. Bellamy wanted to run out and look for her, but he had promised to keep Madi safe. He fought every instinct in his body to move, and continued to shield Madi from the debris and rocks that landed around them, but every second that passed was torture. Eventually the explosions became more distant, as the chain reaction had worked and the mines further away went off, so he took his chance and got up, ordering Madi to stay down. He clambered over the bank and scanned the area, and that was when he saw her. She was lying at the foot of the ridge, face down on the ground. She wasn't moving.


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as the first explosion went off, many of the people at the clearing instinctively threw themselves to the ground. Kane and Abby yelled above the noise for others to do the same, physically pushing some people to the floor. Niylah pointed to where the explosions were coming from, to draw people's attention in that direction. Jackson surveyed the group carefully, checking for any people that might look up. As the bangs of another explosion reverberated around them, he noticed a few heads begin to lift, curiosity getting the better of them. Jackson yelled for them to stay down, just as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mass in the sky. He fought the urge to watch it go for fear that someone would notice what he was looking at. As the noise of the explosions finally died off, the people demanded an explanation. 

Bellamy stumbled downward, the ground loose and crumbling beneath his feet. He fell the last few metres, landing at the bottom of the bank close to Clarke's lifeless form. He crawled across to her and checked her over. Very carefully, he rolled her onto her back. He checked her for a pulse and was finally able to take a breath himself when he found one. He watched her chest gently rise and fall and leant his cheek to her lips, feeling her warm breath on his face, just to be certain. He noticed a cut on her forehead, the force of the explosion must have knocked her off her feet and she’d hit her head. He stroked her face, and spoke her name, trying to wake her. After what felt like hours, but in reality was mere seconds, she blinked her eyes open.  
'That’s it now, Clarke.' He whispered softly, ‘That's the last time you ever scare me like that, ok?’ He pushed her hair out of her face, then she began to cough. He helped her to sit up slowly, and she looked at him with an odd expression.  
'Clarke, what is it?’ She squinted her eyes at him.  
'Who are you?’ For a second, Bellamy was taken aback, then he saw a grin spread across her face. 'Ok, now that was the last time I scare you.’ He raised his eyebrows at her.  
'I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. Are you ok?’ She gently touched her fingers to her wound.  
'Yeah, I'm fine, just not as fast as I used to be I guess. Is everyone else ok?’ He nodded and held her as she stood up, just as Madi appeared at the top of the bank, smiling when she saw them.

The group waited at the detonation site for Murphy and Miller. Hopefully the explosions would have given away their location so they could plant the wreckage, but Clarke wanted to be sure. Raven announced that the ship had taken off successfully, or so she had been informed by Digger. She hadn't been able to see the ship herself as the ridge they had ducked behind and the trees around them had blocked their view, so until she had confirmation from Echo and Harper, she remained concerned. At this point they didn't know if any of the grounders had seen the ship or if the plan had worked, because if they had, all of this could have been for nothing. 

Once Murphy and Miller had arrived, Gaia, Madi, Clarke and Bellamy made their way back to the clearing. The others would follow on in a little while once they had positioned the wreckage, plus it looked incredibly suspicious if all of them arrived back together.   
Madi felt more nauseated with every step. If the people discovered she was a fraud, they would surely want her head, but the thought of actually having to be commander didn't make her feel much better. She knew she had told Clarke and the others she could do it, she wanted to be a hero, just like them, but the actual reality of it filled her with dread.  
'You look pale, Heda. Are you unwell?’ Gaia asked her. She wasn't sure whether to answer truthfully or if she should pretend to be strong, but her mind was too full right now to be able to lie.  
'I’m scared. To be Heda. What if I'm not good enough?’ Gaia smiled at her. It was surprisingly warm and comforting.  
'No one expects you to do this alone. I will be there to guide you, as will your family. All your people need is someone to believe in. To make them feel hopeful again. You can give them that.’  
'But what if they don't like my rules. I can't do what Octavia did.’ She thought of Andrew, of his awkward smile and kind eyes, and of how scared he must have been right before his death. She knew she could never do that.  
'I believe that the people are ready, for a new kind of leader.’ Madi gave a small smile. She really hoped Gaia was right. They made it back to the clearing, finally ready for the final stage of the plan. It was all down to Gaia now, and all Clarke, Bellamy and Madi could do was hope she kept her word.


	24. Chapter 24

A few days later, it was time for Madi's official coronation as Heda. They're plan had worked. When it came down to it, everyone just seemed relieved to feel safe from anymore outside threats, and they weren't too concerned with the details. As Clarke helped Madi to get ready, she still couldn't shake the feeling of dread for her. Being Commander was dangerous, even in a time of peace. She kept adjusting and fiddling with Madi's robe, it just didn't look quite right, and she became more and more flustered as she did.  
'Maybe we should have just, gone too. Gotten on that ship with the prisoners. Taken you away from all of this.’ Just as Clarke spoke, Bellamy appeared, a look of hurt on his face.  
'Run away? Leave everyone behind. That hasn’t worked out too well in the past.’ She understood what he meant.  
'I know.' She tried to reassure him. She never wanted him to think she would leave him again. She walked over to him, took his hands from where they had been planted firmly on his hips and held them in hers. ‘I meant all of us. Our family. Start somewhere new, together. I just can't stop worrying about Madi being commander. Look what being in charge did to us, to Octavia.’ He relented slightly, although his face was still stern.  
'Things are different now. Being trapped in that bunker, with little hope of getting out...how is anyone supposed to lead under those circumstances? But it can get better. Just look at how quickly things can change. If you had told me six years ago that Murphy would be a good guy, and a father. That Echo, the girl who almost killed my sister, would be my family, I wouldn't have believed you. This is a new start, I know it.’ Clarke smiled up at him.  
'You’ve changed, you know. When did you become so optimistic?’ He raised his eyebrows in response.  
‘That a bad thing?’  
‘No, it's nice. I’m hoping it'll rub off on me. I’m sorry if you thought...’ He shook his head.  
'It’s ok. I wish I could've protected O from all of this too.’  
She squeezed his hands again, wanting so badly to believe he was right, that life would be better now, but so much had happened, it was hard to imagine. She turned back to Madi.   
‘Are you sure you’re ready? We can still go. I might not have a spaceship but..’ She wasn’t really serious, she just wanted to lighten the mood. Bellamy folded his arms and tilted his head, unimpressed. Madi stood firm in front of them, head held high.  
‘Heroes don't run.’ She had heard all her life of the lengths Clarke and her friends had gone to, to save their people, she refused to do any less than they would.

As she glanced over the crowd, all their eyes on her, Madi felt a mixture of nerves and pride. She was still terrified of all of these people looking to her for answers and guidance, but at the same time, honoured to be looked on and trusted with their lives. She ended the ceremony with a speech. She had been working on it for hours. Words didn't come to her like they did for Clarke and Bellamy, and she wanted to get it just right.  
‘I know we have all endured so much. This is our chance to start anew, and to be deserving of this land. From now on, every single life will matter. We will no longer be people from the sky or people from beneath the earth, we will all live here, somewhere in the middle, all equal.’ It seemed to go down well. After the speech it was down to business, assigning jobs and making decisions over what tasks should be prioritised. It was tedious work, but Madi had a lot of support around her. Clarke stood back, watching her, incredibly proud. She saw as Madi talked with everyone easily, but stood her ground when needed. As Clarke looked on, she could feel Bellamy standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him.  
'I told you Clarke, she learned from the best. She's yours, she can lead.’ Clarke allowed her shoulders to relax slightly. It was hard to shake away the fear, or the constant feeling that something bad was just around the corner, but perhaps it was time to let go.

That evening, Bellamy radioed the bunker again. He had tried a few times, hoping Octavia had kept the receiver in the bunker switched on, and that she would answer, just to let him know she was ok. He had wanted to travel back there, but if she refused to open the door to him then there was no way of getting in, and it would be a wasted journey. If he could just talk to her first, maybe he could convince her to let him come and get her.  
'O? Please, just let me know you're alive. You don't have to even talk, just say one word. Make a noise, just something, please. This is killing me.’ He waited, not really expecting anything, just like every other time, when suddenly the crackling of the static went quiet. He listened carefully, holding his breath.  
'I’m alive.’ It was faint and fast, but it was something.

The next few nights Bellamy kept talking to her, about how they were settling in, building a home, until eventually, she began to talk back. At first, she just asked him questions, about his time in space, his relationship with Clarke. It was nice, almost light hearted. Then after a little while, she began to open up too. As more time passed, she asked to speak to Kane, Indra and Niylah. She had so much she needed to say to them, so much to ask their forgiveness for, but the fact that she was even trying gave Bellamy a glimmer of hope for her future. She was keeping well, the small plant farms in the bunker produced more than enough food for one person, but each time Bellamy asked if he could come and get her she said no, and that she wasn't ready to see anyone. It felt wrong to Bellamy leaving her down there, alone beneath the ground, but at least she was communicating with him.


	25. Chapter 25

3 months later.  
The cabins were coming on nicely, and Madi had chosen to allocate them based on need, so families with children first. Once the group at the lake became more self sufficient and everything was running smoothly, Clarke, Bellamy and Madi moved back to their cabin, along with the rest of their family. In the six years alone on earth, Clarke and Madi had worked hard to build a home for their friends, and they were desperate to show everyone the village and get settled together, but they had to be careful not to leave the lake too soon, or it would seem like Madi was choosing her favourites and abandoning the rest of her people. Only when the rest of the people were comfortable did they move on. Madi had a good subsect of people working beneath her, and life was almost, dare Clarke think it, dull.  
One particularly quiet evening, Clarke was sat with Bellamy, watching him patch up his jacket, when she sighed audibly. Bellamy smirked and stopped what he was doing.  
'What is it Clarke?’ She felt ridiculous. This was everything she had been waiting for, but she couldn't help but be a little worried.  
'It's just, here we are. This is all I wanted for so long, but, what if…?’ She tried to choose her words carefully, then pushed herself to continue. 'What if you get bored of me? All we've ever known of each other is when our lives have been on the line, being constantly under threat. What if, day to day, just me, isn’t enough?’ Bellamy looked at her, her expression no longer the one of forced strength that she had worn for so long, but soft and vulnerable.  
'Clarke. The fact that we even have time to worry about things like that is a luxury I won't take for granted.’ She smiled at him, of course he was right. He moved closer to her and continued. 'But, yes, I understand what you mean. Peoples emotions, their feelings, they're always heightened when there’s this looming danger. Let me ask you, do you think you'll love me any less if you never have to save my life again?’ She didn't answer right away, but just surveyed him for a moment. She gently stroked his face and looked into his eyes. How could someone's eyes express so much? Love, grief, kindness, guilt.  
'No. Not for a second.’  
'Then please, don't ever doubt that I don't feel the same way. I know all of you Clarke, the good and the bad, and I love you. I could spend everyday of the rest of my life, sitting at your side in complete silence, and I will be perfectly content.’ With that, Clarke pulled Bellamy into a kiss so full of passion she never wanted it to end. He always knew just what to say.

Almost 3 years later  
Clarke found out very quickly that she had been wrong to have worried, as Bellamy went out of his way to make sure he kept things interesting for them. After years he still managed to surprise her, and time melted away as they explored together. They knew every inch of the valley, and every inch of each other. They finally learned how to swim, Clarke taught Bellamy how to fish (correctly) and Bellamy taught Clarke about the stars. They shared their knowledge and their lives.

The others settled into life in the valley fairly well. Abby and Kane lived quietly, which suited them just fine. Emori and John were surprisingly amazing parents, and Phoenix became a strong willed and fiesty little girl.  
Raven and Monty had salvaged a little tech from the bunker and the shuttle to busy themselves for a while, but it wasn’t quite enough for Raven, so she and some of the others took the rover and made the journey back to Becca's lab to see what they could find. It was what she loved, and she couldn't help but need to stretch her mind again. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for, she just knew she wanted to build, something.

It took almost 4 years before Octavia was finally ready to leave the bunker. Bellamy and Niylah went to get her, so as not to overwhelm her. Octavia had apologised to many people over the radio, Kane especially. It had taken time and many conversations for trust to be built again, but she was finally ready to own up to her mistakes. It was the first controversial decision to happen to the people in the valley in some time, and some felt Octavia should not be allowed to join them. Madi's leadership had been tested, but she had risen to the challenge. She had not insisted upon Octavia's rejoining, or forced the people to agree, but allowed everyone to share their views and concerns. She assured the people that Octavia would be re-integrated slowly, and vowed that if she ever hurt anyone that she would be sent back to the bunker. She then put it to a vote. The people were grateful to have had the chance to have their say, and the majority kindly voted to allow her back, despite their reservations, as they valued their new world and way of living, and wanted to continue in peace and forgiveness. It was slow going, but Niylah finally began to recognise her Octavia again.

In the 8 years since the group had settled in the valley, they had welcomed many new lives into the world. Monty and Harper had a daughter, John and Emori went on to have 2 more children, and even Bellamy and Clarke were twice blessed with twin boys! It was a rough birth for Clarke and Bellamy held her hand through it all. Bellamy thrived as a Dad, and found a peace he had never known. Clarke had never really pictured herself having children before she had met Madi. She always thought that she would worry too much, or fail them in some way. Loving people had always been so hard when you were so scared to loose them, but after watching Madi become the beautiful, strong, incredibly capable woman that she had, Clarke realised that perhaps this was one thing she had gotten right. It never completely went away, that fear that something bad was just around the corner, but it became a quiet echo, somewhere in the distance of their happy lives.

8 years earlier  
'Go, go, go!’ Ravens cries echoed through the ships radio, as the Eligius crew took off. Digger had no idea how to fly this thing, it still didn't make sense to him how they stayed in the air, but luckily Michaels knew what he was doing. As they headed toward the co-ordinates Raven had given them to a place that looked to be an island of some sort, one of the younger guys, Porter, began to have reservations.  
'We should have stayed. We should have stood our ground. We've got nothing now. I'm never gonna meet anyone, never gonna have a family, be happy. What's the point.’ Huxley understood his feelings completely.  
'I get it. I'm with you. But, I don't know, least we're alive for now. They'd have killed us, torn us to shreds..’  
'Yeah, well, we could've taken some of them out with us. For Thomas!’ With that, the usually calm Digger stood up, and shouted.  
'No! No more killing. That's not gonna be our legacy, to be those people that killed and hurt knowing they were gonna die anyway. This way, at least we’re free.’ There was silence for a moment.  
'Well, maybe, one day, when everything's calmed down or something, we can come back?’ Asked Porter, clinging to any hope possible. Digger knew they couldn't, he wouldn't allow it. He knew if they tried to go back they'd be killed, and the grounders would kill the little girl for lying, and he wouldn't let that happen. But he also knew that right now, Porter needed to believe anything.  
'Yeah, maybe.’ He patted him on the shoulder and walked toward the window, looking out at the earth below. It was not the bright greens and blues of the earth he had left as a prisoner all those years ago, but a desert of grey and brown. Eventually they made it to their small patch of paradise. As they stepped off of the ship, the woodland looked much the same as the valley, the trees were a little different and the flowers varied in colour, but it was beautiful.  
They began to separate to explore the area, when out of nowhere, Digger heard one of the men scream. He watched as Porter stumbled out of the bushes, clutching his hand to his bleeding chest. Digger ran to him, catching him in his arms as he fell to the ground. As blood filled his mouth, he managed to choke out,  
'We..are not...alone.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's finished! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
